Living with You
by JustThatWriter
Summary: The gang have all graduating and moved out of the small apartment which they all once shared, leaving Kim and Jack behind. Read Kim and Jack's many adventures and how they found the road to love. Definatly a KICK story. Bad summary & first story, review if you'd like me to post faster!
1. Saturday Morning

**Well this is my first try and writing a fanfic! **

**Hope you guys review and enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**Kim POV**

I woke up in the apartment which I shared with the one and only Jack Brewer. I know that you're thinking, "OMG JACK AND KIM GOT TOGETHER?! OMG OMG." No, Jack and I are not dating...sadly... Before it was just Jack and I, Eddie, Milton, Jerry also shared this place with us. After graduating and going to the community collage altogether we decided to put our money together and buy our own little apartment which had 5 room a living room a kitchen and 2 bathrooms. The apartment was super cozy, we'd all decked it out with christmas lights, a cozy fireplace and nice big couches. Eventually, wether we liked it or not all of us grew up and moved. Eddie started his own chain of restaurants and was happily married to Grace, who he'd started dating the in second year of collage. Jerry started his own dance group and was currently on his world tour, while Milton, to no surprise, had gotten married to Julie and was currently in the Brazilian rain forests looking for new species. Jack and I were the only ones left.

We had grown extremely close over the years, coming to the point we we'd sleep together in the same bed sometimes without anything getting awkward. I want nothing more then for Jack and I to get together but I had always been too shy and scared to say a thing. I was sure Jack had feelings for me Milton had told me himself before he left, also winking and telling me to "get in there already" whatever that's supposed to mean. So I wasn't afraid of rejection, but really more of breakups.

After finally being able to pull myself out of bed I checked the time only to see that I was already late for work. I worked as a part time nurse in a small office which only had two doctors. It paid well and didn't take too much time, Jack on the other hand ran the dojo which Rudy passed onto him after coming to decision that he wanted to retire and move to Florida. He still visited which was great as we missed him dearly.

I jumped out of bed quickly pulling on a black pencil skirt which came to mid thigh and a nice shirt, I grabbed my heels and ran around the apartment looking for my purse only to find Jack in grey sweatpants, with no shirt and messy hair to be standing in front of the door this entire time with my dark blue purse in his hand.

"JACK I'm already late give it back!" I cried, but to no avail Jack simply laughed his adorable laugh which charmed every girl on the block and continued to fight off my series of punches.

"Kimmy that doesn't hurt you know" He said with a cocky smile. Over the years Jack had developed a seriously "hot" body as most girls put it. He was decked out in a six pack and strong muscles, but not too mucley that he was gross, just the perfect amount.

"Jack please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes, that gets him almost every time.

"You know what you have to do Kimmy" I sighed and got on my tippy toes (did I mention that he'd gotten taller too?) and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Can I have it back now?" I pleaded. He grinned and handed the bag, just as I turned to grab my coffee and heels so I could dash our the door Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me to the couch. See normally I wouldn't mind but now I was on the verge of being fired.

"Kimmy" Jack whispered.

Oh the things this boy does to me.

"Yes Jack." I said sternly, or at least tried to, it was hard to be angry at him.

"It's saturday" That one sentence made me want to scream and smile at the same time.

"Wait so you made me get up, get dressed and FREAK OUT because I thought I -"

"Kimmy-"

"DON'T KIMMY ME WHILE IM RANTING"

"But Kim-"

"JACK I HATE YOU" I obviously didn't mean that but he messed with me so payback right? After saying that I pulled out of his grasp and decided to run and hide"

**Jack Pov**

"Kim wait!" I cried, after watching the beautiful blonde dissapear I knew it would be nearly impossible for me to find her. Yes you caught me, I called her beautiful because thats exactly what she is. She constantly tries to diet and calls herself fat but she isn't. Years of karate (which she still does by thw way) helped her keep in shape and over the years she'd become even more stunning. Living in the same house as her is nearly impossible because I want nothing more than to be the last person she sees before falling asleep and the first waking up, to be that guy that she writes about in her diary, and tells all her friends about on those girl nights.

After pulling myself up I went to go find her, maybe she was on her period? I thought to myself for a while then remembered that she'd had it last week. Call me a creep but Kim gets super moody and being the only guy in the house with a black belt, you got to get on her good side. That consists of cheesy movies and ice cream of course.

Back to searching for Kim, I checked under her bed the heard a giggle coming from across the hall. I slowly tip toed into my own room before leaning down and grabbing her foot form under the bed. She squealed as I began to tickle her until she started to cry my name and began begging me to stop.

"Cheesy movies and pizza tonight?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"YES! But can we go grocery shopping first? We've got nothing left and I'm already dressed..."

"Alright Kimmy let me get dressed too, and we'll head out"

"I'll be watching tv" She said while heading out.

I smiled and shook my head while grabbing a black v neck, blue jeans and tugging on my black supras.

Kim was a keeper.

**Okay so if i get enough reviews I'll continue with this :) Sorry for any mistakes and Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	2. Grocery Shopping

**All I can say is that I am absolutely stunned by all the reviews and favorites! I never knew this would be so popular AND I LOVE YOU ALL YOU'RE ALL TOO KIND!**

**And to the guest user who asked my gender yes I am a girl:)**

**So this is a bit of a filler, and it gives you an idea of there history together, I didn't want to make this too meaningless but if I didn't this chapter would've been 5000words long!**

**You guys are honestly super sweet and made my day! If I keep getting reviews like this I'll post one every day!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it!**

Kim POV

I was sitting around in the living room waiting for Jack to finish up while watching old reruns of the show 'Friends*', I had just finished laughing at Chandler's* sarcasm as I turned because I felt the presence of someone else in the room. Jack was leaning against the door frame smiling.

"What's so funny?" This wasn't the first time I'd caught Jack staring at me, he always does and I find it adorable, when the boys used to live with us they'd constantly make fun of Jack for it and they even had a jar in which he had to put a quarter in every time they caught him. At the end of the month we'd all go out for ice cream and laugh at old memories, and make new ones. It was our thing, and as annoying as the boys got sometimes they always managed to make up for it with the little things like buying me chocolate when it's 'that time of month' and always saving me at least two pancakes on Sunday mornings because the boys ate like animals making it impossible for me to have a proper breakfast, or eat any of the good stuff.

"You're cute when you laugh" he stated pulling me out of my trance. I blushed out of habit and jumped off the sofa.

"Ready to go?" He said while grabbing his wallet and the keys.

"Totally" I stated as I grabbed arm. To my surprise Jack turned in the direction of his room instead to the door. "Jack where are you going?", "Kimmy I'm pretty sure you're dying of discomfort in your work clothes, lets get you changed", he grabbed one of his sweatshirts, then grabbed a pair of my leggings and a tank top "Go get changed I'll be at the door." I smiled softly and grabbed the clothes. I guess after 11 years of friendship, people get to know each other quite well. I got changed feeling extra cozy in his sweater. This was just another thing I'd add to my collection of Jack's clothes. I never wore my own clothes at home, I was always in Jack's sweatpants and shirts. He didn't mind though, he apparently "loved it" as Jerry stated. I jogged over to the door, and Jack handed me my light brown UGGS* which Milton sent from Australia when he was over there for work for my birthday.

I quickly put them on and jumped on Jack's back and he laughed making sure I was holding on tightly. He stepped outside, shut the door, locked it and rechecked if I was hanging on then he made his way down the stairs to the old red pick up truck which we shared. He tossed me in the front seat then sat down himself, humming a nice tune and smiling as he started the truck. As he did that I messed around with the radio looking trying to find a nice station. As much as I enjoyed Rihanna*, sometimes I needed something less upbeat. Jack grinned as I stopped at Ed Sheeran's* song 'Kiss Me'*. He started to softly sing along and I smiled. Jack would never admit it but he had the voice of an angel. I'd only discovered this at the age of 16 when I walked silently in his room one day intending to scare him and instead was stunned when I caught him strumming a soft tune on his guitar (which I didn't even know he owned) and was singing. I'd sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone but the boys later found out when they were messing around Jack's room trying to find proof of him liking me, but instead stumbled along a guitar and song book.

Not shortly after Jack, I joined him in singing. I lived for moments like these. The kind where we weren't teasing each other or even speaking, but enjoying each others company. The song came to an end just as Jack began to pull into the grocery store called Quickie-Mart*. It started softly snowing outside and everything looking stunning."It's beautiful" I stated. "Yes you are" Jack said back. I turned bright red and Jack started laughing. "It's okay to blush, I mean if someone as sexy as this" He paused and pointed to himself "Said that to me, I'd blush too." I shook my head while smiling "11 years and you're still that cocky guy I first met," "Yes but I'm YOUR cocky guy" he finished with a wink then pulled door open, later opening mine too.

We ran to the Quickie-Mart trying to avoid getting cold. I was laughing at Jack who'd almost slipped on black ice twice. Once we got to the store we both caught our breath the pulled a shopping cart out. "Hop in" Jack said. "Jack people are going to think we're crazy" I whispered. "When has it ever mattered what they thought of you?" Jack stated. He knew he'd hit a soft spot as I quickly jumped in.

Jack POV

I was pushing Kim around the practically empty grocery store earning the occasional looks from old people who either thought we were cute or annoying "teens" as some put it. I stopped every once and a while just to annoy Kim who after 10 minutes in cart began urging me to push her around faster. She was so cute when she was annoyed, she scrunched her nose up and pouted looking like a little kid and a rabbit all at the same time. She looked especially cute in my hoodie I might add.

We finished shopping as quickly as possible because Kim was starving and due to the lack of food, wasn't even able to have breakfast. We got burgers to go (even though Kim complained about her weight excessively) and stopped by the movie rental place on the way home.

I loved movie nights with Kim because they were always cozy and romantic, we ate pizza shared a fuzzy blanket, and laid in each others arms while watching the movie. The night usually ended with us either sharing the couch or the bed, but we never did nothing besides sleep and talk about memories, though we both knew we craved so much more.

Once we got there I grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her in. Everyone who saw us thought we were dating. Hugs, holding hands, kisses on anywhere but the lips, and being arm in arm came naturally to us, and anybody who didn't know us too well immediately thought we were dating.

Over the years we were never able to have a stable relationship with anybody, because they always felt threatened by our friendship and we refused to stop spending time with each other just because out partner said so, which led to many breakups and really harsh ones too. I still remember the night before the boys left. It was around 3am and Kim had long ago fallen asleep on my bed while the boys and I were sitting on the floor playing video games. They'd paused the game and called a "guys meeting" which pretty much consisted of telling me to take good care of Kim because she was like a sister to them, and that we had to get together, because they simply could not take Kim dating anyone other then me and that they knew I couldn't stand her with someone else either. Over the years we both dropped big hints and the boys knew we liked each other but I'd never actually admitted my feelings openly until that night.

I'd even had the courage to tell them about our kiss at age 15 which had been completely out of the blue and irrational yet powerful at the same time. Sadly we were far too young to comprehend these feelings and took it as 'hormones.' We ignored the kiss but from then on I knew I was Kim's and that I would never belong to anyone else. Over the years I had a fair share of kisses, but none made my mind go blank and stomach tingle like Kim's did.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Kim tugging on my hand "Hey can we watch chick flicks tonight?" She said giving me those puppy dog eyes that got me everything time. "Alright but next time horror okay?" She nodded then pulled me to the romance section then pulled put "Friends with Benefits*", "The Notebook*", and 'P.S I Love You*," "Are these alright?" She asked. "Yeah they're cool" I smiled "You ready to go? It's already four o'clock and we don't want to get stuck in the snow, it's really started to pour." Kim nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around her shoulders as we slowly made our way to the checkout.

I was defiantly looking forward to tonight.

**Next chapter is going to be more KICK, sorry if this was disappointing! I just want you to get the background a bit so it makes more sense :) And let me know if y'all like long chapters or not because I don't want to bore you with anything long! I'm not a review whore but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post because they make me happy! :)**


	3. Movies & More

**Since y'all are reviewing so much heres another chapter!  
Guys I'm changing the rating to T, theres a few references of stuff and they're a bit close so ya, but I promise there isn't anything too bad! I'm just being paranoid. Plus I really don't want this to get taken off! :) **

**Oh and let me know if you'd like me to update less! I really don't want to annoy y'all with all these chapters.**

**Kim POV**

The moment we stepped foot in the house I was freezing. "J-Jack its s-so cold." Jack being the 'gentleman' he is, wrapped his arms around me before saying "Kimmy go get changed into something warm and get the food ready, I'll get the fire started and pop the movie in alright?" All I could do was nod before dashing into my room. 10 minutes later I exited my room in sweatpants, and Jack's hoodie. It would've only been 5minutes but I couldn't find my fuzzy socks.

I chuckled to myself as I entered the kitchen which was attached to the living room because heard cursing and grunting coming from the living room. "Need some help there Jacky" "No Kim I'm a grown man, I'm pretty sure I can handle a little fire" I shook my head smiling then dumped some chips into a bowl and called up the pizza place ordering a small cheese pizza for me and a large all meat pizza for Jack.

While I was warming up the milk for some hot cocoa I felt a strong chest push into my back and a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Jack put his head on my neck then mumbled "You were right." "Sorry Jack is that a confession you're making!" I asked, pretending to be surprised. "Yes" he whispered. "I can't hear you," I began toying with his hands as I said this. "You were right, I do need help." I giggled, got out of his grasp and tossed him a box of matches. He pouted " We had these the whole time!?" "Well yes, you never wanted them so didn't give them to you." He smirked before saying "Or maybe you just wanted me to come over here and beg you for help so you'd feel closer to me." "Yeah, in your dreams Jack." The sad thing was that he was terribly right. "Oh so you don't want me to do this." He brought me into a tight hug then sat me on the counter before staring at me, straight in the eye. The fact that he was shirtless the entire time, made things a lot more sexual then they needed to be. "No, I don't actually." I tried saying this with as much pride as possible, but hell I couldn't lie to save myself so he saw right through me. "Oh really Kim? So you're telling me you don't feel anything right now?" He began leaning in. "N-no," wow go me! Way to be convincing! I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating.

Then the doorbell rang.

I officially hate pizza.

**Jack POV**

The doorbell?! Really?! I push myself off Kim and she jumped off the counter and headed to the door while I headed over to the fireplace so I finally get it started. I finally managed to get the fireplace to work when I heard Kim say "There's your money go away." I walked towards the door to see a pizza boy around the age of 18 holding the pizzas away from Kim's grasp. This kid must be crazy, he does not know what messing with Kim Crawford could turn into. I found that one out the hard way. "Is there a problem here?" Kim turned and grinned at me then winked. I knew exactly what this meant. Every once and a while someone would hit on either Kim or I, we'd act like the 'jealous girlfriend/boyfriend' and usually scared the other off every time. This would be easy considering that the kid was already shaking. "Jacky-" Kim was interupted by the boy who threw the pizzas in her arm and gave her, her money back saying she could keep it.

The moment he disappeared from view Kim and I burst out laughing. After a while I stopped laughing but Kim was on the ground still laughing. She caught me gazing at her again. Then stopped. "Hey Jack?" "Yes Kimmy?" "Why do you look at me like that?" was she serious? Could she not tell that I was completely head over heels for her? Even JERRY noticed and he's JERRY. "'Cuz you're beautiful" Kim blushed as usual and I smirked. "No need to go all tomato on me Kim" I was responded with a punch in the arm "Let's go eat I'm starving" she said picking the boxes up and heading to the couch. On my way over I grabbed our drinks and the chips on a tray then put them on the small table in front of the table, then I grabbed the disc (we decided to start with P.S I Love You* then watch Friend's with Benefits* and end the night with The Notebook") and joined Kimmy on the couch.

It was the same thing every movie night. We'd start at different ends of the couch then my the first 20 minutes of the first movie Kim would be sitting on my lap. Today she sat between my legs, with her on my chest and my arms wrapped around her protectively. I payed almost no attention to the movie, besides occasionally comforting Kim in the sad parts or laughing along with her during the funny parts. I went back to the first day that we met then continued remenising about our memories until today. It's what I always did when we were together. Kim was my angel and she was amazing in every way. Why couldn't she see that she's my everything? Kim's gotten me through more than anyone else has and i can only hope that I'd done the same for her.

Kim turned and scrunched up her face. I laughed and said "Kimmy what are you doing?" "Trying to read your mind." "Is it working?" "No, just tell me?" she put on her pleading eyes and push her bottom lip forward. "Just thinking about you...Well not just you, us." "We've gotten through a lot haven't we." "Remember Ricky?" She giggled "How could I forget?!" "Well around then was the time when I realized that I never wanted to loose with you ever Kim." "I'm not going anywhere Jack" After saying that she leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**Kim POV**

It was 3am and there was only 15 minutes left in the last movie but I wasn't tired, I wasn't paying attention to the movie either I was too busy worrying over Jack. What if he got bored of me and moved on? What would I do without him?! I, Kim Crawford was never one to reply on anybody but herself but when I met Jack everything changed. He was the one boy I wanted to see all the time and cuddle with all the time, and at age 17 when Eddie finally managed to get a hold of his journal and read me the pages filled with his secrets I'd never been so happy. Then we fell into a strange line, we weren't friends but we weren't dating either so what were we? I'd never had the guts to ask and he hasn't bothered either, so we continued doing whatever 'this' was.

I realized how long I'd zoned out when Jack shook me and I found myself staring at the closing credits of the movie. "You alright Kim?" "I'm fine!" He could already tell I was lying, I'd answered far too soon and the fact that my eyes were welling up didn't help much. "Kim whats wrong? They got a happy ending theres nothing to cry about" Jack rubbed my back while saying this, as I had turned and was now straddeling his waist. "But what if I don't get my happy ending?" I whispered this, because I was completely embarrased by how much weakness I was showing. "Kim? Look at me." I looked up briefly but he grabbed my face pulling our foreheads together. "I don't know what your happy ending is, but mine is spending the rest of my life with you. I don't care if we don't date, or don't get married and don't do things certain couples do but I don't care. As long as I'm with you that's all I need. So if you have some crazy idea in your head that I'm going to leave you're absolutely insane." I started laughing and crying at the same time and Jack started laughing too. He pulled me to his chest and we just lay together for about ten minutes until Jack asked if I wanted to go to bed. "I'm no tired yet, can you play for me?" Jack thought for a moment then nodded, gave me the "one minute" sign and ran to go get his guitar. I knew this was a special moment because Jack never played for anybody, unless I really begged.

I was the luckiest girl on earth.

**Jack POV**

I quickly pulled our my guitar and while doing so I thought about how 5 minutes ago I'd pretty much told the love of my life that I loved her. I ran back to Kim who was smiling. "What would you like me to play m'lady?" Kim giggled "ED SHEERAN OF COURSE" I let out a chuckle the pulled on a few notes. I started with Give me Love*, then played Miss You* and lastly Kiss Me*. This was Kim and I's song, so I saved it for last, hey a guy can dream ;).

" This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, So kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling love."

I leaned in and Kim did to. Finally after all these years of waiting we kissed, but it wasn't those short sweet kisses it was the long and passionate kind. All our feelings where poured into this kiss and it felt amazing. When we pulled away Kim was smiling and I'm pretty sure I was too, but I was far too lost in her eyes to notice.

Kim was the first to speak "Does this change us...?" "I don't know...does it?" "Honestly Jack I love how things, are can we just keep it that way until I'm sure that we won't break?" "Does that mean we can't kiss anymore?" I pouted as I said this. "Yes we can kiss" Kim grinned "We'll just continue everything we've been doing without the title of dating" "Alright Kimmy whatever suits you best, lets hit the bed I'm tired" "Which one mine or yours tonight Jacky?" "Mine?" "Deal, I like your bed better anyway." "I scooped her up and headed to my room.

We spent the rest of the night in each toher arms, simply talking and enjoying each others company. Yes Kim and I weren't officially dating but we were pretty much doing everything a couple would do.

I still wanted her to be mine. And I wanted everyone to know.

I Jack Brewer will completely win over Kim's heart.

**Well that's chapter 3 for ya ;) Sorry if you guys are dissapointed but I promise it'll get better, also in almost all the kick fics I've read they get together WAY too soon, and I always loose interest. So to keep you guys "hooked" I'm not letting them date yet(; If you have any ideas you'd really like for me to add (e.g them going out to dinner, baking,etc) to this just PM me! **

**Remember, reviews make me post faster!**


	4. Sunday Morning Surprises

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING all your kind words drive me to write more which is probably why I've written 4 chapters in two days! But if you dislike something in particular don't be afraid to PM me, this may be my story but I want to make sure you guys are enjoying it!**

**Keep in mind that I'm new to this so constructive criticism only.**

**Oh and I'm super happy because a few of the authors I really look up to on FF reviewed telling me I did a great job! Even the smallest reviews count guys ;)**

**I can't even explain how much I absolutely love y'all! These reviews urge me to write more so here's chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it**.

Jack POV

I woke up with memories of last night. Could my smile get any bigger? I think not! The beautiful blonde way laying beside me, in only one of my large shirts and her undergarments (Kim says its the same thing as a bathing suit so she doesn't care if I see her like this) I began tracing circles on her flat stomach trying to wake her but all she did was silently giggle and roll over. I kissed her neck then reached her cheek but she wouldn't wake, but instead giggle.

Finally she opened her eyes and pulled my lips to hers. "I was waiting for you to do that but you didn't seem to get he hint." She said with a smile then rolled out of bed and walked out of my room. I followed her like a lost puppy and saw that she was getting in the shower. "I'll make breakfast then?" "That would be awesome" was the last thing she said before shutting the bathroom door.

I headed to he kitchen and whipped up some pancake batter and bacon. A boy has got to have his bacon! About 30minutes later Kim came out with her hair half wet and in a messy bun. She was wearing my dark blue sweatpants and a black tank top. Absolutely stunning. "Bacon!" She cried before lunging for it but I moved the plate away and she fake pouted. "Jacky can I have bacon now?" I would've said no, but those eyes of hers got me again and she grabbed the plate stuffing her face. "I'm going to working out a lot this week so I can eat what I want" she explained. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Kim you can always eat what you want, you just choose not too!" Now it was Kim's turn to roll her eyes. Just as she was about to say something the doorbell rang. We were both confused, who would be here on a Sunday morning? "Come on Kimmy let's go see who's at the door." I grabbed her arm but she quickly jumped on my back and put her head on my shoulder. "I don't want to see people on a Sunday morning" Kim sighed. I didn't get a chance to respond because the moment I opened the door Jerry, Eddie, and Milton stood before us.

We all tackled each other into a huge group hug before pulling away and giving each other individual hugs. "Oh my god you guys didn't tell us you were visiting!" Kim squealed. "Blame Eddie, he rounded us all up saying that we hadn't seen each other in months now and that we had to reunite." Claimed Milton. "Yo this be swag and all but have you guys got any pancakes left for the swag master? He be starvin'" Jerry walked into the house and straight to the kitchen, we all laughed at our Latino friend who hadn't changed at all. "Come on in boys, we've got a lot to catch up on!"

Kim POV

After a nice big breakfast like the old times, we all took our places on the couch. Eddie was sitting alone in the love seat, Jerry was on the beanbag chair, Milton was on one end of the big comfy couch and I sat on Jack's lap on the other end of the couch. Milton started questioning us first. "So are you...?" "No!" Jack and I both said at the same time. "We're close but, I guess we, um, well" I had no idea how to describe our relationship but Jack thankfully knew exactly what to say. "We both admitted our feelings...and we're even closer than before but we aren't dating." Milton and Eddie nodded while Jerry was having a hard time understanding the whole thing.

"So you guys are like friends with benefits?" He asked for what seemed like the fifth time today. "No Jerry they just don't want to ruin their friendship or whatever it is," Milton said, obviously getting frustrated by their delirious friend. "So what's going on with you guys?" Jack asked trying to break the awkward tension.

Eddie began first saying "Grac and I (as you already know) are happily married living close to Seaford but close to Grace's work too, she actually just began writing for Vogue*. I on the other hand have opened up three new restaurants and I'm planning a new fast food chain of healthy foods to go!" We all complimented Eddie and we were super proud of him because he always had issues regarding his weight and what he ate when he was younger. He was a much fitter person now.

Jerry on the other hand ate as much junk food he could get his hands on yet was completely skinny due to the fact that he danced all day and night. "My tours been great, I'm having a small break now but when it's over the group and I plan on heading to New Mexico to start shooting a Mexican reality tv show where we take random people off the street and have them enter dance competitions. It's gonna be swag yo." He finished, but not before adding "I'll be visiting all the time babes don't worry." This would've been normal if he hadn't been staring at the boys while saying this. Oh Jerry.

Milton the other hand had a very large list of achievements. "-and so then I started researching the world of amphibians and-" "MAKE IT STOP." cried Jerry. "I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP TALKING." Milton grinned evilly, "Anything?" He asked.

20 minutes later Jerry was decked out in a pink halter top, purple skinny jeans and a pair of bright green fuzzy socks, courtesy of my closet. "Wait so I have to run around the neighborhood yelling 'The backstreet boys are back'?" Jerry asked. "Yep" Eddie said before tying a ribbon around his head and pushing him out the front door. We all crowded around the window watching Jerry run out in the snow screaming and waving his arms around like a maniac. We were laughing so hard that we all fell to the floor and started rolling around. This reminded me of old times and I loved every second of it.

Jack POV

That was the funniest thing I've seen in awhile! About an hour later Jerry was wearing his normal clothes again, and we'd finally managed to stop his teeth from chattering after his 6th cup of hot chocolate. I think he faked it after his 2nd but who knows. We were now sitting in a circle around the fireplace reminiscing about old memories.

"Hey Jack you remember that night before we left?" Milton asked with a wink. I really didn't want him bringing that up. "Um yeah, what about it?" "Well when we we on the car over here we'd bet on if you guys did what we talked about that night or..." Kim"s eye brows furrowed. "I was there too and I don't remember talking about anything." "Oh, you were sleeping then" Jerry added. He was going to be the death of me. After shooting him a death stare I said "Um, yeah we did." Jerry got up and started dancing "Jerry be rich yo!" Was the last thing he cried out before Kim started chasing him around the apartment on the pursuit of finding out what we talked about.

"Wow reminds you of old times doesn't it" Eddie said with a laugh then added "So when did the kiss happen?" "Last night, Eddie it was amazing" now it was Milton's turn to laugh. "We'll it sure took you long enough! What's up with this dating thing?" "She said she likes things the way they are and she's right because we already do everything couples do we just aren't titled as a couple." "Do you guys still sleep together?" Eddie asked. "Yeah more often now that the house is empty." Milton winked and than said "Don't worry we're only here for three days or so."

While Milton was saying this Jerry came running into the living room with an even more furious blonde coming after him. I grabbed her waist before whispering "Kimmy I'll tell you about that night if you want me to" Kim growled at Jerry who was now crawled up on the couch shaking with fear. "He already told me, I'm angry because he called me a stupid blonde afterwards!" I shook my head and turned to Jerry "Bro, after all these years haven't you solved what pisses Kim off and what doesn't?" "Yeah I have man, but come on you gotta admit she's pretty stupid for not noticing that you're head over heels for you." Kim seemed to get even more angry at being called stupid the second time. "Good luck Jerry." Was all I said before releasing Kim who began chasing him round the apartment again. The only thing that was different from the last time Kim chased him was that this time we heard a the door close and a high pitch scream come from Jerry.

This was going to be a crazy week.

**This wasn't a very KICK filled chapter because I tried to focus a bit more on their backgrounds relationship all together, nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'd been thinking about adding the boys in for a while, and when I got a review asking me too, I did :).**

**I think I'm becoming a review whore hahaha, but I won't beg you to. Just remember that more reviews means more chapters!**


	5. Snooping Around

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**One of you said you wanted more description so I'm trying to add some more!**

**Theres a bit of "mature language" in this but only a little and it's not too bad.**

**I'm also going to be writing a bit from the boys perspectives.**

**Also read the authors note below, it's sorta important!**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it :)**

**Kim POV**

It's been two days since the boys have been over, and Jack & I both took a week off work so we could spend time with them. Jack had one of the older boys sub for him, while I didn't need anybody to take my place as it was a small office, and the entire office decided to take this as an "early way to start the holidays" So I was officially on break until January.

We'd had a good two days so far, and while the boys were planning on staying for only 3 they extended it for a week and their partners (Julie and Grace) were on a three day spa trip, so they'd get back three days before the vacation ended, which was awesome because I'd really missed the girls.

Don't get me wrong, I love all the company but I hadn't spent any real time with Jack in what seemed like forever and I missed him a lot. Every time Jack and I tried to get close to each other the boys would always make a cocky comment, pulling us away from each other and I hated it.

Jack was aware of this as well and I could tell that he was getting really frustrated too. Finally today after breakfast he grabbed my hand while the boys were busy arguing over which restaurant we'd go to for lunch, and said "Kim I haven't seen you in forever! I need some time alone with you, want to go to dinner tonight?" I smiled and nodded my head. Just as I was about to get on my tippy toes to give him a peck on the cheek Jerry pulls us apart. "Hey chica what's going on over here, having a private conversation I see?" I groaned and stomped off. The boys were officially driving me insane and I needed some time off. I headed to my room and got changed into a pair of black leggings, a white t-shirt and a hoodie which had the cookie monster on it. I wasn't exactly in a "dress nice" mood, so I pretty much threw on whatever looked comfiest.

Once I finished getting dressed I left the room and headed to the door. When the guys saw me they instantly stopped arguing. Just as they were about to ask questions I cut them off. "I'm going out for a stroll, I'll be back before it gets dark, no I don't want to go to lunch with you, and no I'm not angry at you guys. Just aggrivated and I need a break. I have my phone with me but only call if there's and emergency." With that I tugged my Uggs* on, grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

**Jack POV**

Once Kim left I dashed to my room to get changed. I wanted to see her and spend time with her, two things I hadn't done much of since the guys came. We had a lot of "guy bonding" time so I barely saw her.

After receiving a ton of complaints from the guys for leaving, I finally grabbed my boots and jacket then headed out the door chasing Kim down the street. When I caught up with her I grabbed her waist and spun her around. She let out a high pitch laugh/cry of surprise and I started laughing hard. "Kimmy got scared, Kimmy got scared." I teased her to no end. "Look who decided to leave the 'swag group' as Jerry puts it to spend some time with 'the boring girl'" Kim said with a smirk "Someone missed me." "I sure did and don't pretend you didn't Kimmy, I know you did too." I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back.

Of course during the kiss I managed to slip, landing in a pile of snow, and Kim came down with me. "That was so cheesy" Kim said between her laughter. "Hey! I didn't plan that" "Sure you didn't" After she said that she ran away from me and I ran after her. We always ended up that way, with her running while I chased.

**Kim POV**

I continued to hang out with Jack for another hour, but we both got really cold so we walked to a small diner near out house. Jack and I had stumbled across it once around the age of 18 and later that year it also became where we had our first 'sorta kinda' date. We've loved it ever since.

We slid into one of the 80s themed booths before Jack ordered us both burgers, and fries with hot cocoa. I swear Jack's the real reason why I'm gaining weight. All he does is feed me! "Jack-" He cut me off almost immediatly "Kim you're perfect you don't need to loose weight." I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off again "And I know you aren't going to listen to a word I say, so I'll start closing the dojo up earlier on Wednesdays and Fridays so you'll have more time to work out okay? I just want you to be happy with yourself." He took my hand from across the table as he said this.

How did I get so lucky? How did I manage to keep a friend as great as him for so long? These are two questions I truely didn't know the answer to and I don't think I ever really will.

A waitress around our age came around with the burgers and drinks. The moment she took our order I knew she'd be trouble. She was tall and skinny with long blonde hair that wasn't real but really all extensions, her fingernails were extensions too. She had too much foundation on and she had cake face. Her customary apron was longer then the denim shorts (or underwear I should say) and she had on 6 inch stilettos. Her name tag read DONNA in big red letters, which she'd obviously customized because all the others had there name written small and in black, she was obviously new because if she wasn't she'd know that 'slut' wasn't excepted in the dress code. I'd know because Jack and I both worked here for extra cash before we'd gotten the jobs we have now. She looked down right hilarious considering that it was -10 outside, she couldn't walk in those heels and carry the tray at the same time which caused her to constantly spill drinks, and every time someone entered the diner a cold gust of wind would blow in too, making her absolutely freezing.

She popped her bubble gum before turning to Jack and twirling her hair between her fingers. "You new around here? I could show you around." Jack seemed unimpressed because he simply sighed before saying "No, I'm not, and I don't need you to show me around either." "Are you sure? Because I could also show you some other things too." She leaned closer to Jack and he slid farther in the booth before saying "I'm here with my girlfriend, who's a black belt and can kick ass, so if I were you I'd leave now." She rolled her eyes and turned to glare and me before popping her gum once more, flipped her hair and strutted (or at least tried to in those shoes) away.

"Jack you didn't have to do that for me, if you think she's nice then go ahead." Of course I didn't mean a single word and Jack started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Kim your eye was twitching and your hands were balled up so tightly I thought you'd cut the blood circulation. Besides she's really fake and slutty, two things I don't look for in a girl, but instead avoid." He took a bite of his burger and than gave me a stare which meant shutupandeatyourburgerbefore Imakeyou. I sighed before taking a bite.

**Milton POV**

Kim and Jack had been gone for 4 hours now and we were bored to death. We were currently sitting around the living room watching reruns of old shows and sighing every 5 minutes. My brain cells were dying slowly! I could feel it! "GUYS!" Eddie jumped and Jerry almost fell of the couch at my sudden outburst. "WE HAVE THE ENTIRE HOUSE TO OURSELVES FOR THE WHOLE DAY." "Ya so?" said Eddie. "AN EMPTY HOUSE WHICH CONTAINS JACK AND KIM'S PRIVATE THINGS, WHICH CONTAIN PRIVATE INFORMATION." The boys eyes lit up. "Milton, Jerry and I will go through Jack's room, and you check Kim's! We'll meet back here once we find something!" Eddie said. After that all three of us dashed off in the direction of the rooms and began searching

10 minutes later I still couldn't find Kim's diary, but I was sure she had one, because she'd told me before that she liked to 'record' her feelings. Just as I was about to tear my hair out I heard Jerry and Eddie yell out "WE FOUND SOMETHING WE FOUND SOMETHING." Good golly, they'd managed to find JACK BREWER'S journal. When we were teens we'd always managed to get a hold of Kim's but only once other then this time had we managed to get Jacks! "Great job guys, now help me find Kim's it's impossible!" "I guess our little sister learned a few things since the last time we found it." Eddie sighed. "Wait I got it" Jerry said and ran to Kim's underwear drawer. "Jerry!" Eddie and I both groaned, "It's not the time to be checking Kim's - ooh who do you think that thong's for- I mean-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence Jerry pulled out a black leather bound book, along with several others. Each had a date on the spine which told us which years it was written in. "Woah this dates back to when she first met Jack!" Eddie cried. "Kim really meant it when she said she 'liked to keep track of things'!" Said Jerry. "Guys lets read out her first and final entry!" Cried Eddie. "Alright" I said as grabbed the books.

_"September 1st 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of this new school year and everything was exactly the same... Well other then this new kid named Jack. I was sitting with Grace and the cheerleaders (as usual) when I went to grab an apple and began tossing it around. Being the clumsy person I am, I dropped it. A cute guy, kicked the apple up in the air. I have to admit that was totally impressive. We had a bit of a conversation, and later that day I found out that he was into karate too! He was also a black belt just like I am! Is this is a sign?! When I asked him to join our dojo, he declined because he said he was already a part of the "Wasabi Warriors." I was really disappointed because I thought we were really getting along. I know we'd just met but I thought he was totally cool and I really wanted us to be great friends maybe even more? Okay now I'm just talkin' crazy. I may be a cheerleader, but I've always preferred boys over girls as friends. Well I have a huge tournament coming up this weekend! Against the one and only, Jack._

_Gotta go sleep!_

_Love Sincerely Kim."_

"Woah." The boys stood open eyed. Kim had feelings for him from the first day! We thought she'd started liking him around the age of 15. Boy were we wrong! "Okay next one! Next one!" Begged Jerry.

_"December 15th 2021_

_Dear Diary,_

_11 years. Wow, it's been a while since I've met Jack. I can't believe we managed to get this far! I'm falling for him hard, hell I've always fell for him, but lately I'm realizing how much I truly need him in my life, and it scares me that one day, I'll wake up and he won't feel the same way. I shouldn't feel this way... Anyone I've ever depended on has always left me, Jack hasn't but what if he does? I'm scared. Nothing he says really makes me feel better, I need something big to show me that he won't leave me ever. A relationship? No, those always end. I simply need something that symbolizes us. Our friendship and that he'll never leave but what? And I'm not telling Jack about this so he has no way of finding out how I feel! Why does everything have to be so complicated!_

_Love In love, Kim_

We were stunned to no end. Kim has never told a single one of us any of this, and we had to tell Jack urgently! He had to do something to reassure Kim, before she goes insane! "Okay guys we need a plan..."

Thirty minutes later, we planned it all out. We'd tell Jack our plan during our 'guys night' which would be happening the same night Grace and Julie were coming over. The guys were planning on going out, while the girls were going to stay home and watch movies. Jack would execute the plan once we'd left then, after call us and tell us how everything went.

Just as we finished a round of high fives, we heard the doorbell ring. Our eyes widened. I threw the diaries at Eddie who quickly put them away while Jerry ran to the couch and turned the tv up so we looked like we were watching it the whole time. We didn't get to read Jack's diary, but we couldn't get risked getting caught, (two black belts and three scrawny men, don't really make a good mix). Just as Eddie took his place next to Jerry. I opened the door to the see the pair with bright cheeks and their fingers laced together.

This plan was fool proof!

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Can any of you guess what the plan is? Closest gets this waffle # and a shout out :)**

**One of my reviewers said they'd like an M rated chapter, I probably won't write one now but I might in the future, and if I do I'll make sure that it wont "ruin" the story for some of you.**

**Meaning you can skip that chapter if you like, and it wont affect the storyline.**

**NO PROMISES THOUGH, this is really just a thought and I don't plan on writing one unless a lot of you review saying you'd like one! **

**Your reviews count guys!**

**YOU GUYS SEEMED TO LIKE THE FUNNY STUFF LAST CHAPTER SO I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE EXTRA FUNNY! :)**

**I love hearing the really creative reviews! they always make me laugh and feel all tingly on the inside ;) **

**Love y'all!**


	6. High as can Be

**No one really reviews anymore...So I don't know if anyone's actually reading this or not :)**

**Thanks to those who did anyway! I got the sweetest reviews from some of you! Really makes me happy that you think writing a review for my story is worth it!**

**Hope this is funny...I tried! :)**

**DISLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT, or anything else with a star next to it!**

**Kim POV**

The boys were out at the moment, saying they had some 'important business' to take of, and would be back around 1pm. Jack and I were more than happy to have some time alone, and we immediately forced them out of the house. It was only 10 o'clock now, so Jack and I had three hours of 'alone time' to spend together. We were currently in the kitchen, Jack was helping me prepare some treats for the slumber party the girls and I were having tonight, while the boys were out. They said they would arrive around 5, I was super excited because I missed them a lot, and I was in serious need of some "girl talk." As helpful as Milton can be, I still needed some REAL girl time.

The boys continued to drive me crazy, and seemed to be acting even stranger. Every time Jack or I brought up the subject of tonight, Milton's eye began twitching and he started smiling evilly, Jerry's eyes would widen, along with a smirk while Eddie immediately changed the subject to something completely random. Yesterday he gave Jack and I an hour long lecture on tea cups, just because I asked what time the boys would be leaving for dinner. Something was definitely up.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jack gave me a peck on the cheek. "You seem so far away, where are you?" He asked. "Hey have you noticed anything strange about the guys? I mean they're already quite strange...but-" "Yeah, I know, I think they're planning something that involves the two of us." "Like a prank?" I asked nervously. As strange and 'incapable' the boys may be, when they played a prank they did it right. "Probably..." As Jack said this a huge grin appeared on his face. "Wanna get them first?" My face lit up and I nodded. "Is that even a question?!" Jack chuckled before saying "Alright so heres the plan..."

**Eddie POV**

The guys and I decided to go out, leaving Jack and Kim behind so they could get closer. The closer they were, the better out plan would work! We'd just finished picking up the groceries Kim had asked us to get, and were now heading home. "Hey brothas I think we should give Jack a ring and tell him we're heading back so we don't 'interrupt' nothing." Jerry said with a wink. "Jerry that's the smartest thing I've heard you say in a while!" Milton said, grabbing his phone. "WAIT, what if they're about to do something and we interrupt with the phone call?!" I yelled. "Well we're in quite the situation aren't we" Milton sighed. "Let's just go home, and see how everything turns out?" I asked. Both boys nodded and a few minutes later we pulled into the apartments garage. We headed to the door and knocked, Kim answered with a smile.

"Hey boys! Jack and I made you some brownies because we had batter left over, would you like some?" We all nodded out head and ran to the kitchen. We immediately began stuffing out faces with the brownies and gave Jack who was sitting in the living room a half wave before continuing. The brownies were delicious but I was feeling a bit different...

**Jack POV**

Kim and I were playing the best prank ever on the guys right now. We baked some pot into the brownies (out neighbour who lives in the apartment next to ours, is a friendly drug dealer. She's about 50 years old but has been in the business since 20 strange... I know) the guys were bound to get super high, we'd video tape them then use it as blackmail. If we were lucky, they'd continue being high until Julie and Grace came, so they could experience the awesomeness that was about to happen.

Milton was the first to get affected. He started laughing at anything and everything! "Kim your hair is so soft...like unicorn babies and Santa's beard" He said this while stroking Kim's hair. The fact that the 'normal' Milton hated superstitions such as 'Santa' and 'unicorns' made the whole thing 10 times funnier than it needed to be.

Eddie's eyes became permanently wide open and his mouth hung open too. He was leaning on the counter staring off to space, and was now drooling excessively.

Jerry on the other hand was extremely energetic. He had recently finished jumping around like a "rabbit" as he called it, and was now convinced that he was a frog.

An hour and a half later Kim and I were exhausted. Eddie was hugging me tightly on the couch, convinced that "they were going to get us." Kim had to comfort Milton who threw a tantrum which lasted 30 minutes, because he couldn't find his 'tail or horn.' While Jerry cried because he thought Kim "stole his boobies" and "left him boobless."

I pulled myself off Eddie who started crying, I gave him a teddy bear (which I'd found in Jerry's suitcase for some reason) to calm him down. Kim put on a movie for Jerry and gave Milton ice cream promising it would "turn him back into a unicorn." After that Kim pulled me into the kitchen "Jack this is the best and worst plan we'e ever had! Everything is hilarious but when is going to wear off?! I'm exhausted and is Jerry asks me if he can "have his boobies back" one more time, I will slap him." I laughed at Kim's comment before saying "I really don't know! Gerdy (our neighbour) said it would wear off and different times according to their bodies. This is honestly the best blackmail ever though!"

"They're like big babies Jack! Bigger then they already are, how are we supposed to keep them busy for-" "SHH!" I whisper yelled. "Can you hear that?" I whispered once more. We both stopped and heard faint snoring coming from the living room, along with occasional noises coming from the movie. Kim's face lit up. "They're asleep!" she whispered. "Lets check to make sure."

We both tip toed into the living room, to see Eddie cuddling the bear while lying on the couch with one leg hanging off. Jerry was hugging (more like cuddling) Eddies leg, with his back against the couch and Milton was lying on the floor with his head on Jerry's lap. His ice cream was tipped over and the spoon was held tightly in his hand. Kim pressed her hand to her mouth as an attempt to stifle her laughter. I grabbed her free hand and when she turned to look at me I pressed my lips to hers.

She was surprised but came back to her senses quickly, and when we pulled away she had a confused look in her eyes. I pointed up and she understood exactly what I meant. When Kim and I first moved in with the guys, sometimes we needed time for ourselves so we discovered a stairway which led to the top of the apartment. It was totally cliche and something we saw in every movie, but this place was special to us and we hadn't visited much since the house had been empty. Kim grabbed our hats and gloves while I grabbed out coats. We tugged our shoes on, leaving a baby monitor on incase the boys woke up,(taking one along with us), stored the camera which had all the footage away and exited the house.

Once we made our way up the stairs we took in the view. It was absolutely stunning. I checked my watch and saw that it was already 3 o'clock. If the guy didn't come back to there senses in two hours, I'd have to deal with them outside the house. Something I was not up for at all. "Wow we haven't been up here in ages." Kim said taking a seat on the snow. I sat beside her before saying "Well after the guys left, we didn't really have a reason too." Kim nodded before saying "It's a shame though, It's gorgeous up here and it makes me happy seeing all the stars and scenery." "Then we should come up here more often." I said, tapping her nose which made her giggle.

We lay in a comfortable silence before Kim spoke up. "Jack? Promise me that even when the guys leave we'll come back up here just to hang out?" I turned so I was facing her before saying "I promise Kim." She smiled a large smile, and just as we were leaning in we heard the baby monitor make noise and Jerry say "Hey where did everyone go? What's going on?" Kim and I scrambled down the stairs and dashed into the apartment. The last thing we needed was the guys to find out where we hung out to get away from them.

Milton was the first to look at us straight in the eyes and slowly yet firmly said "Explain everything. Now!"

That was the scariest I'd ever seen Milton. At least we got great stuff for blackmail...right?

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and smiled/laughed :)**

**Sorry if it wasn't funny, I tried?**

**This was a bit of a filler, the next chapter has all the 'good stuff' (;**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. WHEN I'M HAPPY I UPDATE.**

**Not updating the next one until I get at least 10 reviews, because it's the longest chapter I've written! 2500 words and counting ;) **

**Love y'all!**


	7. Little Things

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**I had to rewrite this three time to make it the way I wanted to and it turned out way too long so I split it into two chapters, I'll be updating the second by today!**

**I also got a review saying they wanted more KICK. Don't worry guys! Once the guys leave (in the next chapter) Kim and Jack are going to get even closer (if that's even possible) ;)**

**Mild swearing this one btw :)**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT morgan-love-003 her stories are awesome guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT or anything else with a star next to it**

**Jerry POV**

Kim and Jack just finished showing us the videos of us high. Yo this shit was mad funny. I can't believe they thought we were gonna prank them! Well we probably should after what they did to us, but we were too busy with that plan of getting Jack and Kim together. Or at least that's what I think the plans about. The swagmaster ain't got time to listen to Milton go on, and on about some plan, so after 5 minutes I tuned out and started thinking about cheese. So many different kinds!

It was already 4:30 and the girls would be here in 30 minutes. Tonight was gonna be swag yo! All my boys are 'tied down' to some girls, meaning all the ladies would have to come to Jerry! Yo I hope Milton's plan works out though. Kim and Jack are meant to be togetha. They both know it but they're too damn scared. Them chicos gotta take a chill pill. Or any other kind of illegal pill, (if you know what I mean). I was brought outta my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ring and Kim scream. Those girls be cray man.

The moment Kim opened the door, all that could be heard was high pitch squeals and giggles. All three of my brothas and I took cover. Three group hugs and two individual hugs later the girls broke apart from each other and went to see us guys. Grace went to Eddie first, Julie to Milton. They then switched and did the same with Jack and I.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Kim squealed, while holding on to Jack's arm. Jack was slightly dazed and smiling from the recent kiss Kim had given him. My brotha was so whipped! The girls suddenly fell into a silent conversation and the boys and I took this as our cue to leave. They kissed there partners good bye, and promised to spend time with them tomorrow. We tugged our shoes on, grabbed out wallets, coats and keys then abandoned the apartment.

I was totally ready for tonight.

**Kim POV**

Jack and the boys left a few minutes after the girls came. After settling them down in there rooms (we didn't have any extra rooms, so they were rooming with Milton and Eddie) and tugging on our pyjamas, we were now seated in the cozy living room, which was dim lighted only with candles and our Christmas lights, along with the light coming from the roaring fire which Jack managed to get started before the girls came.

"Tell us everything!" Grace squealed. "Oh my goodness yes! What is going on with you and Jack?" Julie asked. "It's a long story really-" Grace cut me off. "Honey if you think we're leaving this living room until you tell exactly what's going on then you're seriously mistaking." Julie nodded along with her and tried to snap her fingers in the Z formation yet failed.

I sighed but began telling them exactly what's been happening between Jack and I for the past few months. "When the guys left, we became even closer believe it or not. We actually began sleeping in the same bed sometimes and cuddling almost all the time. By the second month holding hands and having our arms around each other was a regular thing and by the third, kissing on anywhere (meaning neck, collarbone, cheek, forehead) but the lips was acceptable, and recently we kissed on the lips and have been ever since. He started really understanding me, ordering double cheese pizzas and renting sappy movies for the night, when he knows I've had a bad day. Always stocking the house up with Nutella, chocolate and all my favourite foods in case I'm feeling down or if it's 'that time of month', yet also giving me a key to the dojo so I can let out steam or work out whenever I like because he knows I'm self conscious about my body. He writes songs about stupid things that I take seriously like how I'm worried that my eye lashes aren't long enough, and makes them so funny that all I can do is laugh and notice how stupid what I'm worrying about really is."

I paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "We have a billion inside jokes, and he makes everyday things such as grocery shopping loads of fun. I feel happy with him no matter what we're doing and he sees me at all time of the day. With/without makeup, dressed up/casual, happy/sad, tired/energetic and yet he makes me feel special in every way that I am. He knows more about me than I do because if I'm feeling upset one day and I haven't even told him, I'll come home from work and he'll be there with a box of tissues, 'The Titanic*' on DVD and a pot of Kraft Mac n' Cheese* and if I ask him how he knew I needed all this, he just says that he felt it in his gut. I'm falling harder for this boy than I ever have before and I rely on him more than anyone else in my life. I'm so scared he's going to wake up and realize I'm not worth his time then leave me."

When I finished Grace and Julie sat with there eyes wide and mouths open. Julie was the first to break the silence. "I'm lucky if Milton remembers my birthday." Followed with "Eddie tried to cook once but burned out kitchen down. He may own restaurants but he can't cook to save his life." We all burst out to laughter. "Kim he's head over heels for you and anybody can see that. Jack would never leave Kim, he has too much of a hero complex and frankly he's spent most of his life with you. You ARE his life now and he'd have nothing without you!" Grace cried out. "I support everything Grace said Kim. I honestly don't see why you're worrying. Jack would never leave without a valid reason! That reason would have to be a really good one too! We all know his mother used to beat him when he was younger but he still sends checks every month to pay her hospital bill and visits at least three times a year." "If he didn't give up on her, he sure as hell won't give up on you." Grace added.

I sighed and nodded "But that doesn't make me feel any better...his mom's family, he has to care for her." Grace and Julie laughed. "He wants you to be a part of his family too..." Julia added softly. Jack and I engaged? Married in a few years? Was it strange that I couldn't imagine my life without anyone else yet I also couldn't imagine us married?

Why does love have to be so complicated.

**Jack POV**

The guys and I decided to walk to the diner which Kim and I ate at the day before. It served as a bar at night and it was always empty. We took a seat in one of the booths at the far back corner of the room.

"Okay guys spill! What's up with you?!" I whisper yelled, not wanting to disturb the quiet setting of the bar. Milton smiled and said "Okay so when you and Kim were out, we did a bit of snooping and may or may not have found Kim's journal." I interrupted "No, no no! I am not going to listen to all this! You have to respect-" Eddie cut me off this time " We found out that she liked you since the age of 13, was completely scared that you were going to leave her and that nothing you said really comforted her in any way at all."

My mouth hung open. "You guys that's ridiculous Kim and I had a long talk about this and she's okay now!" Jerry shook his head "She's ripped bro." I sighed and rested my head on the red checkered table. "Kim needs to know I'll be there always, but how am I going to convince her if nothing I say makes her feel better?" Milton grinned evilly "That's where we come in." Eddie was the next to speak "In her journal Kim mentioned that she needed something to 'symbolize' you guys. Of course engagement would be to soon, considering hat you aren't even dating yet-" "So we thought you could by her promise rings!" Milton finished excitedly while Eddie shot him a look for interrupting.

"Guys that's an awesome idea! You think it'll work?" I asked. "Bro you'll even get lucky for something like that." Jerry said with a wink. I shook my head but I was smiling. Hey! I'm a I'm a hormonal man, I can't help what I think about Kim. "Alright so after a few drinks you guys want to help me pick something out?" The boys all nodded and Milton opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "Yes Milton I'll call after I've given it to her and I'll tell her that you helped with the plan." Milton smiled a bright smile. Then called over the waiter claiming that we 'had something to celebrate about.' Jerry wooed in happiness and we all ordered.

**Grace POV**

Kim and Jack's relationship is totally squeal worthy! They are the cutest couple ever (possibly even cuter than Eddie and I). I've been shipping them since we were thirteen. Kim and I were close friends, but we weren't as close as her and Jack were. They were the perfect definition of 'best friends.'

After the Ricky Weaver incident I knew that Kim saw him in a whole new light. She'd always saw him as more than a friend but never admitted it until the night she had the burger 'date' with Jack. She'd come over to my house the same night to sleepover and she'd told me exactly how she felt. I was completely stunned because I never expected Kim to tell me how she felt about Jack, especially not the same night that she'd gotten played by Ricky. That night was also the happiest I'd seen Kim. But no matter how much I begged she didn't, and still won't tell me what happened that night. It must've been really special to the both of them considering that Jack didn't tell the guys either.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the girls awed at a most recent scene of "A Walk to Remember*" We were currently sitting around the living room. Kim was lying backwards on the couch, with her head dangling off the edge instead of her legs. She had on a pair of plaid pyjama pants, and a red tank top. One hand held her phone waiting for Jack to reply to her most recent test, while the other was in a bowl of chips.

Julie who was on the other side of the couch, was wearing black pyjama shorts and an oversized white T-shirt. In our last two years of school, we'd helped Julie with her fashion sense because she was sick of all the teasing and wanted to look more 'girl like'. She was currently writing down all the 'false statements' made in the movie and shaking her head at another 'pointless' life setback the main character was crying about.

My friends were a bunch of wackos, but they were MY wackos and if any boy ever broke there heart, I'd pound there face in. The boys may know karate but they all know not to mess with me when I'm angry.

**Eddie POV**

It was currently 2am and we were drunk out of our minds. We decided against going ring shopping tonight around the 6th drink, because in our current state of mind nothing proper would be picked out. Jack didn't mind though, he said he'd go himself tomorrow and find the perfect ring.

I was really happy for Kim and Jack. They were the real reason why I started to believe in love. You see, as a kid I always pretended to be a 'player' because I was embarrased by the lack of attention I got from girls due to my weight. I thought true love didn't exist and it really depended on how someone looked and what 'level' they were on.

That all changed when I began to notice little things happen between Kim and Jack. The faint glances they threw at each other across the room before turning a bright red, the hand holding, the words Jack whispered in Kim's ear that none of us ever knew what they were, yet they managed to do the trick every time and lastly those hugs that seemed to last a bit longer than they should. Those were the little things that made me realize that true love could exist with two people. Now 10 years later I'm happily married and I'M the one trying to convince THEM of love.

Things really change!

**Sorry for any mistakes! I had a bad day & I hope it didn't affect my writing too much.**

**Guys this was actually 8000 words, so I split it into two chapters. **

**I'll update the second one some time today though! I just need to reread it and make sure it's alright :) **

**I didn't want to put something super long up, and have you all get bored!**

**REVIEW ;)**


	8. Saying Goodbyes

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING **

**And sorry for the disappointment!**

**The next chapter is all KICK, at the end of this you'll understand why**

**Jack POV**

I woke up from the bright light streaming into my eyes from the open shades. My head was pounding and the only thing I could remember from last night was the ring I needed to buy. I searched my bed for the blonde but instead found a pillow.

I groaned and pulled myself up from bed and stumbled into the shower. After ten minutes of aimlessly standing in the shower, I shampooed, rinsed and got dressed in black sweats and a gray hoodie. I walked to the kitchen to see the girls sitting and eating but none of the boys. "Look who decided to get up!" Kim said in a teasing tone, while handing me a cup of coffee. I rolled my eyes "You try and get up early after drinking as much as I did." Grace laughed "Oh please, Eddie had what? Two beers?" "Milton was most likely out after his first shot" Julie added with a smile. I shook my head "The guys are pretty heavy drinkers, they've gotten more skilled since college. They were the ones who egged me on to drink more!" All three girls laughed "Right Jack, and Kim isn't completely in love with you" Grace said, this caused for Kim to turn a bright red and hit Grace in the arm who gave a whatyougonnado shrug, which made Julie start laughing all over again. I smirked and winked at Kim, then remembered that I had to find a way to go ring shopping without causing suspicion.

"I'm going to head out grocery shopping, you girls want anything?" I said this while tugging my supras on because the faster I got out the door, the less questions would be asked. "Oh can I come?! I'm so-" I cut Kim off "Uh Kim I think it'll be better if I go alone this time." I noticed her face fall so I quickly added 'Y'know, so I can finish shopping quickly than come home to you." That sentence and my signature grin got to her. She smiled then pecked me on the cheek and handed me the list. "Come home quick." "I will" with that, I kissed her on the lips (first time in front of the girls) and walked out the door leaving Kim in shock.

**Kim POV**

After Grace and Julie waved there hands around my face and managed to get me out of my trance, we headed to the boys rooms to wake them up. We started with Milton first, who muttered strange things about plants in his sleep, then Eddie who tried to karate chop everything near him, and lastly Jerry who drooled, all three boys had to be pushed out of bed to wake up. When the guys finally finished showering and getting dressed Julie took them to the kitchen to get them some breakfast ready, while Grace and I stayed behind so we could begin packing Grace and Eddie's things as the gang was leaving in the late afternoon.

It took an hour to finish packing all of Grace's things, as she had not one, not two, but THREE suitcases of clothes all for three days! By the time we'd finished packing for Eddie, Jerry and Milton finished packing too so the boys decided to watch a movie while we finished up helping Julie pack. Something strange was definitely going on again because not a single one of the boys asked where Jack was, as if they already knew where he'd be.

**Jack POV**

I hadn't even stepped foot into the jewellery store when I saw exactly what I wanted to get Kim in the window. It was a simple silver band with a small heart made of diamond in the middle. It wasn't flashy yet had meaning, and the heart wasn't anything poking out of it meaning Kim could always wear it because it wouldn't get caught onto anything.

I immediately asked the women at the counter who looked about forty for the ring. She pulled it out of it's display case and handed it to me so I could examine it some more. This ring reminded me so much of Kim, it was absolutely perfect. "She must be really special" the lady said with a wink. I smiled "Yeah, she is." "Would you like to get anything engraved in it?" My smile grew bigger "Yes please!" The lady laughed and my sudden outburst of happiness. She handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "Sign these and write down what you'd like engraved here, we'll have it done and ready in ten minutes." I nodded and wrote everything down then handed her the papers and took a seat in one of the waiting chairs.

Kim was going to love it.

**Kim POV**

Where was Jack? He left around 10 and it was already 12 o'clock. The gang was heading to the airport at 4, and we were supposed to spend 'quality time' together. I'm pretty sure it doesn't take 2 hours to do some grocery shopping. I was frustrated and everyone could tell.

Eddie was brave enough to approach me first. "Look Kim maybe he had to pick something up along the way?" then Milton "Yes, maybe he had to get something very special and important" "For his favourite chica because tonight he-" Eddie elbowed Jerry in the stomach hard and he fell on the floor in pain. "Oh no poor Jerry!" cried Milton in a high pitch voice. "We should help him" Eddie said quickly, dragging Jerry to his room.

I looked at the girls who seemed as confused as I was and simply shrugged. "Season finale of Gossip Girl*" then?" Asked Grace. Julie and I both nodded. She popped the recording on and we all took our places on the couch.

**Jack POV**

Well fuck! The ring took twenty minutes to make, I then had to drive to the grocery store which was on the other end of town to pick some stuff up but the checkout lines were way longer then usual! I was already super late and Kim was going to be both suspicious and mad because the guys are leaving today and I didn't have a valid reason to why I was so late.

I've just pulled into the garage and started climbing up the stairs. I entered the house bracing myself from all the commotion that was about to happen but it never came. I checked the living and saw all three girls asleep on the couch probably tired from the late night they had and smiled. Kim was cute when she was sleeping.

I then headed over to Jerry's room which was the biggest guy room in the apartment (Kim had the overall biggest, because she's the girl) so we always spent time in Jerry's and it became our 'man cave' as Kim was too grossed out by all the mold and leftovers. The boys were playing video games and they all dropped the remotes when I came in and started bombarding me with questions. "What does it look like?" "Did it cost a lot?" "Can we see it?" These were only a few of the questions they asked. I put my hand up as it to say 'shut up' and then brought out the small box which the ring was in. The moment I opened it the guys stared at with awe, and when I showed them the engraving Milton cried.

They all pulled me into a hug "Woah guys, I think you've been hanging out with the girls for too long" I said with a laugh. Eddie pulled himself together first and said "Jack we've been waiting for this moment for the past 9 years, we're so proud of how far you too have come." With that they pulled me into yet another tight embrace.

After we all pulled ourselves together we decided to wake the girls up and go to the diner for a final meal before sending the gang off to the airport. Kim was too busy double checking that they had everything to yell at me, but I knew I'd have to deal with her later. We put all the suitcases by the door so that when the taxi came we wouldn't have trouble with loading everything. Once we were finished we left and began walking to the diner.

We took a seat in the same booth the boys and I had sat in before. It was also the same booth that Kim and I had shared our first 'real' date in. We all ordered burgers, fries and milkshakes and spent the next hour eating, and reminiscing over memories. Once we'd finished eating (and crying from all the laughter) I paid the bill claiming that it was only fair since they flew out here to visit us, and we started we headed back home.

We had a mini snowball fight on the way back and I somehow ended up giving Kim a piggy back ride back the entire way. We'd gotten home just in time because the taxi was already outside waiting for us. The boys and I quickly loaded the suitcases while the girls said their good byes. Once we were finished loading the stuff we all stopped and just looked at each other. "Take good care of Kim for us okay Jack?" Julie asked timidly. Julie and I had never really been close, so we rarely talked, but when we did it was always something meaningful. I put my arm around Kim's waist and brought her closer before saying "Don't you worry about a thing Julie." I looked down at her before adding "We're going to be just fine." Kim smiled at my last sentence and put her head in my neck.

We stood in a circle with our arms around each other. Nothing could be heard other then the occasional whistle of the cold December air and the faint sound of the taxi's windshield wipers. A few minutes later we heard the taxi driver clear his throat. "I don't wanna break you kids up or nothin' but y'all gonna miss your plane if you continue." We all sighed and nodded. Pulled each other into one last embrace and then said our goodbyes. "Come back anytime guys!" Kim called out as they began boarding the taxi. They all smiled and waved as the taxi began to slowly drive off. Just as they were disappearing around the corner Milton stuck his head out the window and yelled "DON'T FORGET TO CALL JACK." I laughed but didn't respond because they were long gone.

I felt Kim rewrap her arms around me and we began slowly walking back to the apartment. All the anger she had for me before seemed to have simply disappeared. "I'm gonna miss them Jack." She whispered. It broke my heart to see her upset, but I felt happy when I thought that just in a few hours, I'd be making her the happiest girl in the world. "Don't worry Kimmy, they'll be back before you know it." I kissed the top of her head and pulled her into the warmth of our apartment.

**Kim POV**

I had 'post friend visit' depression and I was in no mood to do anything. I was simply sitting in the living room bored to death. Suddenly Jack came in with a picnic basket in one hand and coats, scarves, and blankets in another. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Go where?! It's dark and freezing outside!" I cried. "That's what the jackets are for Kimmy" he said with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the jacket, hoodie, scarf, hat and gloves put them on then headed after Jack to the door. We put our shoes on, locked the door then headed out.

Jack turned in the direction of the stairs. "Jack when I said 'let's come up here more often' I didn't mean in the freezing cold and dark." I said but climbed up after Jack anyway. I continued complaining until I reached the top.

My mouth hung open at the utter beauty I was staring at.

**I KNOW YOU'RE ALL DISSAPOINTED.**

**Next chapter onwards is going to be all KICK because the gangs gone.**

**Please be patient with me 3**

**REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE FAST**


	9. The Ring

**OH MY GOD. More than 100 reviews for only 8 chapters! **

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**I got a ton of super sweet reviews, and they actually make me super happy! They really mean the world to me!**

**I HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOUR KICK.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICIN IT and anything else with a star next to it :)**

**Kim POV**

I was stunned. The stars sparkled in millions of different colours and the city lights beneath them held there own beauty too. Jack had spread out a waterproof tarp, then laid a vast variety of pillows and blankets on top of it for us to cuddle under while while watching the snow flakes slowly fall.

I tackled him into a hug. Jack laughed "What was that for?" I smiled pulled him tighter before whispering "For being amazing" into his neck. We continued hugging until I realized what position we were in, and blushed a deep red before pulling away. I'd been practically completely laying on Jack, while straddling his waist and he was laying in the bundle of pillows and blankets. I'd only later realized that he'd turned pink as well.

"Jack you didn't have to do all this-" Jack cut me off with a deep kiss. "I wanted too." He said while kissing my neck. I laughed because he knew I got super ticklish when it came to my neck. "Alright lets eat." He said. We got comfortable first, sitting with our backs against the wall of the apartment and our legs spread out in front of us along with what seemed like the entire universe. Jack had his arm around me and we were currently sipping on the hot cocoa Jack had brought in the picnic basket. "Hey Kim could you grab me the cookie tin?" He asked shifting a bit. I nodded then leaned over to grab it. "Hey Jack I can't find-" I turned to see Jack holding a ring box. My mouth fell open for the second time tonight.

"I-I like you a lot but we aren't dating and-" Jack started laughing. "Kim I'm not asking you to marry me, it's a promise ring." I hadn't realized how tensed I'd been until he said that one simple sentence. " A-a promise ring?" I asked confused. He took a deep breath before saying "Kim I want this ring to symbolize us. As long as you don't take it off, and I don't tell you to take it off, it means I'll be here forever. No matter what we go through, and what happens I'm not leaving you Kim. Ever."

Tears started running down my cheeks. "The guys read my diary didn't they?" I said smiling and crying at the same time. Jack nodded "You don't mind do-" I kissed him with all I had. No guy has ever done this much for me ever. Jack had stuck with me through every single problem I'd come across. He'd seen me at my best and worse and he'd still stuck with me 'till the very end, he made me feel beautiful even in sweatpants and could make me laugh when I wanted nothing more then to cry. He was the last person I saw before going to sleep, and the first I saw waking up, and no matter what state I was in he never managed to leave my mind. Jack was a keeper, and I now knew that there was absolutely no one else that I could ever be with other then him.

I took the ring out of it's box and held in between my fingers. That's when the small engravement caught my eye. "Are you going to make me cry even more Jack?" I said smiling lightly. "Well Milton cried when he read it but than again, he is very oversensitive" Jack said with a small laugh. I turned back to the ring and read the engravement. It was a short sentence that made my heart melt and my stomach flop. It was the simply things like these that made me fall harder for Jack.

It read "Promising forever – Love Jack." He took the ring from me and slipped in on to my finger before pulling me into a heated kiss which turned into much more.

**Jack POV**

I woke to the sun streaming through the window again (I should really start thinking about buying curtains). Last night was indescribable, no words could portray how amazing it was. Kim and I had gone further than we ever had before and I got to see her in a whole new 'light'. After the kiss I gave her when I slipped the ring on her something inside us 'exploded' causing many more kisses to follow afterwards. I don't clearly remember how we even packed everything up and ended up in the apartment, we were drunk on love and everything got really heated.

Kim's eyes fluttered open as I began kissing her neck then her lips. She smiled into the kiss and pulled the blanket on her higher up to cover herself. "Last night was just-" I pulled her closer to me and nuzzle d my head in her neck "Amazing." I finished off for her. I kissed her collarbone before saying "Can we just lay in bed all day?" Kim laughed "Yes let's I'm too tired to do anything else anyway." and snuggled even closer to me.

Everything about last night was amazing...But where does this put us? Are we really friends with benefits like Jerry said? I hope not...I want to be so much more...

**I know this is short! I promise the next will be longer!**

**I just really wanted to capture the important things in this chapter, and not add extra nonsense :)  
I hope you enjoyed this and I apoligize if you haven't!**

**Thanks again for the amazing reviews! They encourage me to write more and post faster :)**


	10. Ice Skating & More

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You're all just too sweet :')**

**I got a reviewer saying that it would be cool if Kim got pregnant and Jack got engaged to her because of it. That's a nice idea but I think it's been overused in stories like these so I won't be taking this story in that direction.**

**Sorry if I've disappointed anyone and I hope you enjoy this anyway! :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else it a star next to it ;)**

**Kim POV**

Jack and I's plan earlier of staying in bed got canceled as about 30 minutes later when both our stomachs began grumbling. Last night had been...Well amazing is just one way to describe it. The ring was beautiful and the moment he gave it to me a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Jack cared about me, he always has and always will. I already knew this, the ring merely confirmed that everything I thought was true which was exactly what I needed. I was such a lucky girl to have such understanding friends, and I made a mental note to call the guys later and thank them for snooping.

"Jackkkk." I whined. "I'm hungry but I'm too tired to get up, can you make breakfast today?" I said with begging eyes. He smiled cockily before replying "It's understandable that a night with me can be tiring." I slapped his arm before he continued. "So, sure I'll make us some breakfast and you can go shower." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before rising and leaving the warmth of the bed behind.

The moment I stood Jack started silently laughing. I turned in confusion and he pointed to the full length mirror in front of me. I was butt naked. The moment I came to my senses I scrambled to pick the blanket up so I could cover myself then turned a bright shade of red. Jack had been smart enough to pull on a pair of boxers and sweats yet I hadn't been as clever. "Don't be embarrassed Kimmy, it's nothing I haven't already seen." My mouth fell open at his comment as he winked then slipped out the door probably heading towards the kitchen.

I pulled myself together before shaking my head, smiling and heading in the direction of the bathroom. Living with Jack had gotten even more interesting than it already was.

**Jack POV**

Call me a jerk if you'd like, but getting into Kim's pants definitely put me in a great mood. I started flipping pancakes, cooking up eggs and making bacon, we called this the Sunday breakfast. It was Saturday but who cared right? Once I was finished I piled all the food up on plates then headed to the living room. Placing the food on the table first, I got the fire started, popped the DVD of the third season of 'Friends*' (Kim's favourite show) in and headed back to my room to tell Kim to hurry.

Kim was walking down the hall with her phone in one hand and her eyebrows furrowed as she read through her recent emails. She hadn't seen me yet so I took this opportunity to grab her by the waist, haul her over my shoulder and begin running towards the living room. She squealing out in fear and later began screaming at me to put her down when she finally realized what was going on. Her screams soon turned to laughter as I began tickling her and I laid her on the couch before continuing. "Jack- St-stop ti-tickling m-me!" She said between laughter and gasps for air.

When I finally let her go she stayed still and breathed heavily for a few minutes to regain her composure before attacking me with punches and slaps across the chest. "Kimmy I made you a special breakfast, lit the fire and put in your favourite show, don't I deserve more than being hit?" I asked sweetly. Kim finally stopped and sighed before pecking my cheek. "Only 'cuz you made me extra bacon." She said with a smile. I smiled back before hitting 'play' and watching Kim as she bobbed her head and mouthed the lyrics to the opening theme song of 'Friends*.'

Could I possibly fall any harder for her?

**Kim POV**

Two hours later Jack and I were sitting in the same position as before and hadn't even bothered to get up once. We were so lazy! "Jack we should do something today, all we've done is lie around." I sighed. Jack thought for a minute then spoke "I have an idea but it's a surprise, go get dressed in some warm clothes and meet me back here in 15." I nodded and dashed to my room. Jack's surprises were always the best and I was bored out of my mind anyway so this should be fun.

I met Jack at the living room as promised and we yanked our shoes on, checked to make sure we had our gloves and hats on then locked the door and left. 30 minutes later Jack pulled into a small abandoned lake. I was confused at what we were going to do but everything became a lot clearer when Jack pulled our ice skates out from his large hockey bag.

"Jack are you sure this is safe...?" I asked, worry shining through my words. Jack gave me a reassuring kiss on the head before saying "Kim I come here all the time and do you think I'd bring you here if it wasn't safe?" Jack was right. He's always had a huge hero complex so he treated me like a helpless person all the time. If he was bringing me here than it was defiantly safe.

After lacing my skates for me he hit the ice first, skating in circles, backgrounds and doing crazy things that made me laugh. He skidded to a stop in front of me. "May I have this dance m'lady?" He said in a thick british accent while reaching his hand out. I giggled "Yes, you may." He grabbed my hands and pulled me to the centre of the ice. We twirled around and started skate dancing. I was laughing the entire time at how ridiculous this was.

I thought last night would affect us for the worse, making things awkward and unbearable but it didn't. If I'd known this earlier more would have happened between us faster, so I guess in a way it's better I didn't know. There was really only one questions left in mind and that was where this put us now. Were we dating?

**Jack POV **

About an hour later Kim and I were seated at our usual diner. I ordered a burger while Kim ordered a salad and was currently eating my fries. It was far too late to have lunch but too early for dinner too, so we were having something 'in between.'

We ate in silence but we both wanted to fill the air with questions, but we were too afraid. Kim cleared her throat and I took that as my cue to ask "Kim where does this put us? You can't possibly say you didn't feel anything last night..." Kim reached her hand out form over the table and grabbed mine. "I felt a lot of things last night...love was one of those things." She looked straight into my eyes when she said the last part. Kim and I always threw around the word 'love.' Before we went to bed we'd say 'Goodnight, love you,' and before going to work 'Love you, see you later.' but we'd never really meant it like Kim was now, until last night.

I'd admitted my love to her when I gave her the ring and everything that happened afterwards, Kim on the other hand had not really said it but shown it. I knew I had to be careful, I wasn't afraid of 'scaring' Kim off (I couldn't considering how close we were), but really more scared of making her go back to how we were forcing us to restart our relationship after how far we'd gotten.

**Kim POV**

Jack seemed to be lost in thought and I squeezed his hand to pull him back to the real world. Jack smiled, opened his mouth closed it then repeated. I laughed because I knew that Jack was trying to be 'careful' so he wouldn't mess up. "Jack calm down I'm not going to take anything you say in the wrong way." I said. He let out a breath "Thank god Kim I was sorta freaking out." I started laughing again, "Am I really that sensitive Jack?!" "You aren't I was just trying to be extra careful so I wouldn't upset you."We both smiled at his last sentence and returned to silence before Jack broke it again. "Kim be my girlfriend. I know you don't want it to be official and you don't want complication but please? No one has to know, I just want to be able to call you mine..."

I smiled."Jack I'm already yours." With that he pulled me into a deep kiss, which may or may not have later led to more.

**Well here you have it :) **

**Hope you guys liked this and thanks for the reviews! They all mean loads to me! :)**

**I think this story will go on for 5-10 more chapters and when it's over I'm going to begin a Leolivia fic because I find them really cute :)**


	11. Gifts and Dates

**Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**On a different note, I had one of my reviewers say that this story was 'bland' and had no 'pazaz' I've read many stories where they turn out to be agents or Kim get's pregnant or Jack's ex comes back and ruins there lives but I don't want this story to be that way. This simply revolves around Jack and Kim's love life and I'm sorry if you haven't enjoyed it or think it's 'bland' I just want this to be a sweet story not something action packed.**

**This chapter's written for kickinitforever who wanted to see what happened on there date :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT or anything else with a star beside it!**

**Kim POV**

I woke up and stretched my arm to find nothing but an empty space. Confused I pulled myself into a sitting position on the bed and saw a note on my bedside table. It was written in Jack's messy and lopsided writing which I always made fun of him for during out teen years. "Good morning Kimmy ;) Incase you haven't noticed it's monday and unlike some people *cough* you *cough* I have to work :) I've left you some breakfast on the kitchen counter and the keys to the truck incase you want to go grocery shopping (because we're completely out of food). I'll be home at around 5 and I thought we could go out for dinner tonight? Text me when you've read this. - Your amazing boyfriend Jack xoxo. Yes, Jack and I had finally made it official last night and we were both over the moon, the boys seemed even happier than we were as they all started screaming into the phone and Milton cried (again).

I pulled myself out of bed and headed to the shower. Once I finished I got dressed in my ripped skinny jeans and one of Jack's sweater which read 'SEAFORD WHALES' across it in blue letters. I texted Jack telling him I was eating breakfast and that I missed him before grabbing the plate of purple Pop Tarts* and headed to the living room.

Once I'd finished eating I was just about to turn the tv off when suddenly a Christmas ad popped up on the screen. "What are you going to be buying your loved ones this Christmas?" Asked a fake santa in a cheerful voice. Christmas music played in the background and elves were dancing around in circles. "Come to Toyzland to-" I cut the tv off and sat in silence.

With the boys coming over and spending so much time with Jack I'd completely forgotten about the holidays! What was I going to get Jack?! I groaned in frustration before grabbing our home phone and dialling Milton's number. He was great with presents and could come up with anything. Finally the ringing stopped "Oh thank god Milton I need your help I-" "Hello! This is Milton and Julie's phone, as you already know we are on a mission to make important scientific discoveries" Julie giggled in the background of the recording. "So please leave a message after the-" I pressed 'end call' and slumped in the couch. I was going to be doing a lot more than just grocery shopping today.

**Jack POV**

I heard my phone beep, Kim had probably texted me as I asked. "Alright guys take five!" I said to the group of teens I was teaching. They reminded me so much of the gang and I. They were a group of five fifteen year olds with big hearts. Four of them were boys Andrew, Kyle, Joe and Cole and one of them was a girl named Alex who reminded me a lot of Kim.

She was tough being the only girl in the group but had a kind heart too. She was considered 'hot' and had all the boys running after her but her eyes were only set on one, who happened to be one of black belts at our dojo, Andrew. Andrew also had feelings for Alex but being the teenage boy he is he couldn't get any of the hints Alex was dropping. They'd both come to me at different times and started there sentences the same way "So, my 'friend' really likes his/her best friend..." I told both of them Kim and I's story and encouraged them to follow there heart. From what Alex told me they were going on a date to Circus Burger tonight and she was extremely excited.

I watched the group and smiled, Alex was sitting on Andrew's lap, the two laughed at Kyle, Joe and Cole who were trying to accomplish a pyramid but kept failing miserably. I hope their burger date goes as great as Kim and I's had. That was defiantly one of the memories I'll always cherish with Kim.

I still remember that night like it was yesterday. When I saw the lights still on at the dojo I knew Kim would be in there letting some anger out. When I walked in she was angrily mumbling things to herself and it really hurt me to see Kim that way. It broke my heart and I thought I just felt bad because she was my best friend. I decided to ask Kim out for burgers, 'just as friends', I wasn't really sure of my intentions but I thought I was just being caring of her. Little did I know that later that night I'd realize it meant so much more.

After Kim got changed and the rest of the gang walked in arguing over their boy band I'd grabbed Kim's hand (for the first time) intertwined our fingers and pulled her to the burger place. Kim blushed and I could feel my stomach getting butterflies. Something I'd never felt before. We'd both ordered burgers, fries and drinks (which I'd payed for) and spent the rest of the night talking about karate, funny memories and I occasionally complemented her on little things which made her blush a light pink and smile shyly.

Later that night I'd grabbed her hand again and walked her over to Grace's house where she was going to spend the night. Half way there I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders and three quarters along the way she was leaning against me with her arms around my waist. When we got there we pulled apart and blushed a deep red. "Thanks for tonight Jack...Spending time with you was much better then any Ricky Weaver concert." Her face blushed a deeper red and she looked down. I smiled before lifting her face up and looking her straight in the eye. "Good because I wouldn't have it any other way." With that took another bold move and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow Kimmy." I said with a wink before turning and walking home. That was the night I'd realized I saw Kim as much more than a friend.

I hit send on the text to Kim which told her that I was glad she enjoyed her breakfast and that I loved her, before rounding the group together to continue practice.

**Kim POV**

Two hours later I'd finished grocery shopping and finally came up with the perfect gift to get Jack! No present could ever match up to the joy Jack gives me but I've tried my best to make this as memorable as possible...This was something Jack had always wanted but I never gave him because it was too personal.

I wonder how this is going to turn out...

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry if you didn't! I realize that this isn't one of my best chapters, with exams and everything else going on I try my best to make these nice!**

**For those of you who want to see the 'Circus Burger Date' from Kim's POV don't worry, there will be more mentions of their date! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Great reviews is best gift anyone could give me! ;)**


	12. Dinner Date

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :)**

**Yes, I am aware that this is the second chapter I've posted today :)**

**Holiday season is getting closer and I won't be able to update as often (but I promise at least 5 chapters per week!)**

**So I'm writing and updating as quickly as possible for the days I have left :)**

**Please review?**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it! :)**

Jack POV

It was 4 o'clock when I finished up at the dojo. I wished Alex and Andrew good luck on their date, locked up the dojo and started heading towards the jewelry store. I know your thinking 'You told Kim you'd finish up at 5.' I had to lie because there would be no other way I could go Christmas shopping for Kim without her being suspicious. The holidays were nearing leaving only five days until Christmas!

I entered the store and already knew what I was planning to buy her as I'd found the perfect gift while searching for the ring. It was a Pandora* charm bracelet. I'd filled it with charms that represented our memories together and as wasabi warriors.

One of the charms was a person doing a karate move, the next was cheerleading pompoms (for her many years in cheerleading), another was a heart made of diamond along with an infinity sign, and another was a snow flake (winter was Kim's favorite season). Along with that I also had a small amethyst stone (that was Kim's birth stone), a fish (her zodiac sign was pisces) and the letters KJ (our initials) added to the bracelet. I hadn't completely filled the bracelet because I wanted to make room for the memories to come. Once I bought the gift and had it wrapped I started driving home, smiling at what Kim's reaction would be.

Kim POV

Five on the dot the doorbell rang and when I opened it Jack immediately began peppering me with kisses. I laughed and pulled away from him. He pouted and I started running. "Catch me if you can!" I called out and dashed down the hall. I heard Jack's footsteps as he started running too. I quickly tossed myself into the pile of Jack's clothes at the bottom of his closet. "Kimmy...Where could you be..." Jack said in a creepy low voice. Of course just then I had to giggle.

"HAH got you Kimmy." He said whilst pulling me out of the pile of clothes and onto his lap. "What's my prize?" He asked trying to sound seductive, but his huge grin ruined the entire thing. "A kiss?" I more asked than actually said. Jack didn't respond but pulled me to him instead. We shared a deep and heated kiss which lasted a few minutes but had to pull away because of something a little important called oxygen. Just as Jack was about to go for another one I tapped him on the nose. "You asked for A kiss not kissES" I said grinning cockily. How did it feel to have the tables turned now Jack, I thought to myself. He was always the one getting the last word so it felt good to be the one leaving him speechless for once.

"Can I ha-" I cut him off and rose from his lap. "Too late." I winked and walked off to get dressed so we could head off to dinner.

Jack POV

Kim was such a tease and it turned me on pretty bad. I got up and decided to take a shower and get ready for dinner. When I was finished I went to the living room to find Kim sitting on the couch playing Angry Birds* on her iPad* and watching tv at the same time.

"So where are we going out to dinner?" Kim asked while sticking her tongue out as she focused on the game. I thought for a while before saying "How about Circus Burger? We haven't been there in years plus Alex and Andrew are going on their first date-" Kim cut me off with a squeal "Finally! It took them forever!" Kim also knew about Alex and Andrew and we've been shipping them ever since. "Hey we shouldn't be talking...It took us 11 years...Anyway I thought we could do some 'spy work' as well?" Kim nodded while getting up and going to the door "Great idea, now hurry! I don't want to miss anything!"

I laughed, grabbed my wallet and keys and followed Kim out the door.

Kim POV

I was totally excited for tonight. I loved Alex and Andrew together, and I loved that they were having their first date and Circus Burger just like Jack and I had. Ours hadn't been an official date but that date was the night I had officially took notice in my feelings for Jack, and the other way around.

He'd charmed me the entire night with little compliments and little physical acts like holding my hand, and putting his arm around me. When he kissed me at the end of the night I thought I was going to faint. It was just a simple kiss on the cheek but I had already felt my knees go weak. Oh the things he did to me then, the things he still does now.

Along with all these lovey dovey acts we also managed to talk about normal things. The school, dojo, our friends, music, movies and it wasn't awkward once which made me think that something could really work between Jack and I. That truly was a huge night for Jack and I because it was the night we both became comfortable with things like holding hands and complimenting each other. It was the first real step in our relationship towards being more than friends and I can only hope it goes as great for them as it did for us.

Jack pulled into the mall parking lot and we began walking hand in hand to circus burger. Once we'd gotten close Jack nudged me and pointed to the right of the door which was covered by a large window so the inside of the restaurant could be seen. Alex sat with her back facing us. She seemed to be twiddling her thumbs (but we weren't sure considering we couldn't see the front of her) waiting for Andrew who appeared to also have his back to us as he was ordering the food. The usually busy fast food chain was vacant as it was a Monday night and Jack and I were going to have to slip in quickly before Andrew or Alex turned.

We quietly entered and took booth on the left of the restaurant. They wouldn't be able to see us as we were seated in the corner while they were seated in one of the middle booths. We watched as Andrew placed a tray of food in front of Alex who blushed lightly at a comment Andrew made. "My God they remind me so much of us..." Jack whispered his eyes wide. I nodded with the same reaction. It was like watching ourselves, this was scary. They ate and laughed the entire time. When they finished Andrew grabbed Alex's hand and leaned toward Alex then whispered something in her ear. Alex turned a light pink and whispered something back. Andrew smiled brightly and grabbed her hand, we heard him say "I'll walk you home okay?" And saw Alex nod.

When they left Jack and I were frozen. "They...Us...What?!" I mumbled. Jack shook his head. "That was the creepiest thing ever." He said and I nodded. I checked the time. Jack it's nine o'clock and we haven't eaten yet! Jack and I were so caught up in watching the pair, we had completely forgotten about eating! "I'll take it to go then?" Jack asked. I nodded and smiled. We rose from the booth, grabbed our food to go and headed to the truck.

**These past two chapter have been filler chapters so I'm sorry for any disappointments!**

**I promise it will get better! Please don't give up on me :)**

**REVIEW and I'll post faster!**


	13. Unexpected Visitors

**Hope you're having a happy holidays so far! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They make my days so much better! **

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it!**

**Kim POV**

I was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden Jack's phone started ringing. Who could possibly be calling at 7 am on a Tuesday morning?! Jack ignored the phone for ten minutes and I groaned and snuggled further into his chest. When he realized the caller wasn't going to stop, he sighed reached over and grabbed his phone. I could hear the person on the other end and I was surprised to find out it was in fact Rudy!

"Hey Jack! How you doing." "Rudy it's 7am why are you calling?" Jack sighed. He's sleepy voice was seriously the hottest thing ever. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I heard Rudy say with a laugh. Jack groaned "Yes, you are. Our sleep." Jack wasn't much of a morning person, so I hope Rudy didn't annoy him too much. "Just called to tell you that I'm driving to Seaford right now! I'm planning on staying a few days at your place then leave right before Christmas day!" Jack's eyes widened and just as he opened his mouth to say something Rudy hung up the phone. We both groaned.

We loved Rudy dearly but he invited himself everywhere, and this wouldn't have been much of a problem if he was a 'good' guest. Rudy was extremely messy and ate more than Jack and I combined. We were going to have to get everything cleaned up and ready for Rudy. This meant putting away everything valuable and breakable as Rudy threw everything around. We both jumped out of bed, not caring about wether we had clothes on or not because we were in too much of a rush.

Both of us rushed to our showers and got washed, dressed and ate as quickly as possible. I got Jerry's room ready (and by ready, I mean I just put some bed sheets on the bed. Rudy liked his rooms mouldy.) for Rudy than quickly called out to Jack and told him that I was going grocery shopping while he should put all the special things away. Just as I was running out he grabbed my waist. "Kim I know you're worried but we have to chill out okay?" I nodded and sighed. Jack was right, if we were able to spend a month with him (he had sold his house in Seaford and was having his things shipped to his new house in Florida, but they had a problem with the shipping so he needed a place to stay for a while), we should be able to keep him busy for a few days.

I pulled Jack into a kiss which led to me being pressed against the wall for the next 5 minutes but I eventually pulled away and started heading towards the truck. Of course Jack had to do something cocky and slapped me on the behind, which earned a punch in the arm from me. He pretended to be sad and pouted while saying "But Kimmy that really hurt." "Aww does Jacky want a kiss to feel better?" I asked and stepped closer. His eyes lit up and he nodded. Just as our lips were about to touch I pulled back and said "Well too bad, he won't be getting on." With a wink and the turn of my heel, I was gone.

**Jack POV**

Kim was learning a thing or two from me and I didn't like it. I shook my head and smiled to myself as I entered the house and began cleaning up and putting things away. An hour later Kim was back and the house was safety proofed. She was carrying roughly 10 grocery bags which were full to the limit. "Woah Kim are you sure you didn't over do it?" I asked. "These are the light ones...There are ten more bags in the truck." She said. I pulled my shoes on and jogged to the truck so I could pick the bags up. Kim wasn't lying, they were pretty heavy!

Once we put all the groceries away we flopped on the couch in exhaustment only to have the doorbell ring, causing us to rise once more.I pulled the door open to have Rudy with a suitcase in one hand, a backpack in the other and a goofy smile on his face. Rudy hadn't changed much over the years, besides being a bit chubbier than he used to be, having a few more wrinkles and having gray hair. He dropped his suitcases and pulled us into a huge hug. "Rudy we missed you so much!" cried Kim pulling him into yet another hug. "Yeah man we missed you!" I said pulling him into a bro hug. "I missed you kiddos too! So, whats going on here?" He said while smiling mischievously and pointing between Kim and I. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we take a seat and catch up?" Kim said while pulling Rudy towards the living room. As she did so, I grabbed Rudy's suitcase and bag and closed the door. I dropped his bags off in Jerry's room then headed over to the living room and took a seat beside Kim who was listening intently at what Rudy had to say, and pulled her onto my lap.

"How's Bobby?" I asked once Rudy finished talking about how big his house was. When Rudy had announced that he'd bought a house in Florida and was retiring, Bobby also decided that it was time for him to 'take a break' as well. He'd gotten much older and his weight was causing him many heart problems so we all worried about him. Bobby bought the house two doors down from Rudy's so they were still very close.

Phil on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. The year Rudy made his announcement (which was also the first year we started college) was also the year when Phil's goat Tootsie died from old age. Phil mourned her loss greatly and eventually sold off 'Falafel Phil's'. A year after Tootsie's death Phil still wasn't doing any better. So Mika decided it was time for the both of them to move back to their home country. It had been a hard goodbye, and though I have tasted many falafel balls over the years, none gave me the 'homey' feeling Phil's had.

"Bobby's doing better." Rudy sighed. "He would be doing even better if he listened to what the doctors have to say, but we all know how stubborn Bobby can be." Kim and I nodded understandably.

Rudy continued to fill us in on his life for the next thirty minutes. "Alright enough about me! What's going on with you guys?! Does Kick prevail?!" He asked excitedly. Kim laughed and turned to me before saying "It sure does Rudy." Rudy was too busy doing his 'happy dance' to notice Kim's quick peck on my lips. "When?! How?! Where?! Why?!" Rudy asked.

I smiled and began telling him how Kim and I came to be.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this :) **

**I hope you enjoy this and I promise to update whenever I can! **

**Bear with me through the holidays guys :/**

**Review? :) **


	14. The Guitar

**Thank you for reviewing! They make my heart melt (very cheesy I know)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with star next to it :)**

**Kim POV**

The three of continued chatting through dinner which was home made mac and cheese (Rudy's favorite) and over some hot cocoa and cookies as well until Rudy yawned and decided it was time for him to 'hit the sack.' He nodded off a goodnight and headed to Jerry's room leaving Jack and I to clean up.

Once we'd finished cleaning up Jack and I decided to stay up and watch a movie. When the move finished we talked about anything and everything. Something I loved doing with Jack because he could make just about any subject interesting.

After thirty minutes of my whining Jack caved and brought out his guitar so he could strum a few chords before we went to bed. We were currently curled up on one edge of the couch. I was sitting cross legged watching Jack, who had the guitar on his lap and was currently thinking of something to play. I took his guitar from him and he looked confused but then I flipped the guitar over and he understood what I was doing.

Jack's guitar wasn't like any simple acoustic guitar. His guitar held his life story. The back up right corner contained postage stamps from every place Jack had ever visited. They were placed messily but looked like a work of art.

On the bottom left corner WASABI WARRIORS in block letters, written in green sharpie and had the gangs names (including Bobby, Phil and Rudy's names) signed around it in black.

The very back, bottom, middle had a black hoof, a print which we had Tootsie herself make and on the top left "I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet." Was written and had a pair of brown eyes drawn beside them, I had written that because "Kiss Me*" was my all time favorite song as a teen (and still is) so I always had Jack play it for me.

On the back 'spine' of the guitar, leading from Tootsie's hoof to the very top, were a row of very small pictures of all of us together. My favorite was the one with me on Jack's lap, while Jack was resting his chin on my shoulder and had his arms around me. That picture was taken when we were 15 but placed on the guitar later on when we'd all come together to decorate it.

The front right section of the guitar had a kiss on it, done with red lipstick. That mark was made the night I found out that Jack played the guitar. I'd begged him to play a few songs for me and claimed that if I could marry a guitar, I would. Jack had told me that the guitar would be a lousy kisser and our relationship wouldn't work so I'd have to settle for the guitarist instead. I'd been the stubborn teen I was and put bright red lipstick on before kissing the guitar. Jack took a black sharpie and wrote 'A kiss from Kim' beside it along with the date of the kiss.

The front bottom left corner had a big hand drawn person (courtesy of Eddie who throughout the years discovered that he had real talent when it comes to art!) drawn in a white gi and had a multicolour belt which showed all the rankings in karate. The person was doing a high kick and smiling.

The right side of the guitar had the square root of 42 written in blue sharpie courtesy of Milton, and underneath it was a list of popular songs that Jerry loved to dance to back then written in purple. Beside Milton and Jerry's marks was Eddie's. He'd hand drawn falafel balls and had a special 'scratch and sniff' done so that when you scratched the falafel balls it smelled like them too.

On the very bottom of the guitar KICK was written in big red letters with a heart next to it. The boys had taken the guitar and written this without Jack and I knowing. I remember how we reacted when we saw what was written. I blushed a deep red and Jack smiled (not before turning a little pink) and decided to name his guitar KICK.

The strings on his guitar were black while his guitar strap was white KICK written three times across it in green letters.

Jack had the entire guitar coated in a special coat of clear waterproof paint to keep from anything getting rubbed off, or ruined.

We'd never gotten a chance to completely fill the guitar up but Jack said it was better this way, so we had more room for future memories. At the time I'd sighed and didn't whole heartedly agree but now I knew exactly what Jack was talking about.

Jack pulled my attention back to him by grabbing the guitar from my lap and placing it on the ground before pulling me to his lap so I was straddling him and grabbing my face so I looked directly into his eyes. "You're so perfect." He sighed before kissing me deeply.

**Jack POV**

I watched Kim as she gently traced all the marks the gang had made over the years. Starting with the postage stamps and ending with the karate man. She was so delicate with it, as if at any moment the memories would disappear and fade into the vast unknown. Once I had her on my lap I really lost all control.

"Jack, Rudy's going to wake up." Kim said between kisses. I knew she was right so I stopped kissing her and sighed. "You wanna go to bed now Kimmy?" I asked. She nodded and yawned before rising from the couch, only to have me pull her into a tight hug. She hugged back and wrapped her legs around my waist so I could carry her to bed.

Kim was finally comfy in my arms and we were both on the verge of falling asleep. "Thank you for the memories Kimmy." A few minutes later I got a reply. "It takes two to make a memory Jack." She said before drifting off to the vast land of sleep.

**So this was more about there 'past' together and not really about there relationship now.**

**I won't be uploading another one today because I'm going to be on a plane!**

**Sorry this was short, I'm very busy so the chapters are going to have to be shorter than usual (no less than 1000 words though!) for the next few weeks as it's holiday season. :(**

**I am currently thinking about changing the title so review if you have any ideas!**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	15. Cooking & Decorating

**IM SO SORRY for being the worst updater ever! :(**

**Holidays are impossible!**

**I hardly get any reviews anymore...so I don't know if you guys are reading/enjoying this story :/ THANKYOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THOUGH! **

**It makes me want to write/update super fast!**

**This isn't very kicky. Just tellin' ya :) I wasn't feeling loved so nothing struck me.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it :)**

**Kim POV**

It was early in the morning when I felt an annoying blinking light being shined in my eyes. I naturally cuddled closer into Jack's body as an attempt to cover the light. This didn't help at all as instead, the light stopped blinking and started a steady stream instead. I finally sat upright, letting out a frustrated growl at the annoying light and pulled Jack up with me.

Rudy sat on the edge of the bed, with two cardboard boxes marked DECORATIONS in big black letters in front of him. He was wearing a red onesy with little candy canes on them, along with a Santa hat propped on his graying hair and had a huge smile on his face. He held a flashlight in one hand which was on and aimed directly at us making us squint. His other hand had two more Santa hats which was most likely for Jack and I to wear.

"I didn't wake you did I?!" Rudy asked. Just as Jack opened his mouth to reply Rudy cut him off. "Oh good! I'm glad I didn't!" Jack opened his mouth once more before shutting it in defeat as Rudy cut him off again. "Anyway I thought we could head over to the dojo and do some decorating like we used to do every year! The students are off on that over night ski trip with the school anyway! So it shouldn't be a problem!" Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes while I flopped back in bed. "Rudy that's a great idea, but did you have to wake us at..." Jack paused to check the time on the digital clock on his bedside table "...6am to tell us about it?"

Rudy nodded eagerly. "We have to get an early start!" With that he hopped off the bed, tossed us the Santa hats and started skipped out the front door. Jack flopped back down beside me, then pulled me into his hold. Just as Rudy was leaving he called out "I'll go get dressed and get us some breakfast ready, I expect you up and dressed in 30 minutes!" We lay still for a few moments then I suddenly sat up in realization just to have Jack pull me down and mumble "Kim we have 30 minutes, whats the rush?" I pulled my hair back into a messy bun before pulling the sheets of me and saying. "Remember what happened last time Rudy tried cooking?" Jack's eyes widened in realization and he hopped out of bed, before saying "Okay Kim why don't you get dressed first, I'll guard the kitchen then we'll switch!" I nodded then ran to my room to get dressed. Jack caught up to me in the hall and pulled me by the waist to gave me a peck on the lips before whispering "I love you." He then and heading over to the kitchen to stop Rudy from creating a mass disaster. I smiled to myself before heading back on the route towards my room.

**Jack POV**

Rudy was already dressed (I wasn't surprised, when Rudy's excited he does everything as quickly as possible so he can get what he wants) and was currently looking for frying pans. "Hey Rudy..." I had to approach him slowly and talk him out of cooking skillfully or he won't give up because when Rudy makes up his mind, he doesn't change it.

"Why don't I get breakfast ready and you can check out the decorations to make sure we have everything?" I asked. Rudy stopped for a minute and began weighing his options. I swear I could feel sweat pouring down my face. The last time Rudy cooked, it was at his own house (thankfully) but we were all there as we went there for our after graduation party. The fire got so bad we ended up having to call the fire department. Thankfully we all made it out safely, Rudy's kitchen on the other hand did not. It was so badly burnt he had to rebuild the entire kitchen because the fire spread all around due to the various cookbooks he'd left open trying to make the perfect 'chicken a la maison.'

Rudy vowed to never cook again but that vow was recently broken when he stumbled across the show "Live Fast" thinking it was a movie, but turned out to be a cooking show. He has been watching cooking shows ever since and also has been 'trying out' recipes. How successful they ended up being was something only the fire department would know as they paid a little visit to his house every time.

He nodded "Great idea Jack!" then turned and headed over to the kitchen table which contained the boxes on it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before grabbing a pan and starting with making some bacon.

Just as I finished with the eggs and had Rudy set the table for me Kim walked in looking gorgeous as usual. She had on a pair of black legging and a simple light brown t-shirt with a long wool aztec patterned sweater on top. The patterns were all shades of brown which brought her eyes out and her hair was left open and naturally wavy. Just the way I liked it. I was so busy watching Kim that I didn't even notice Rudy was behind me until he punched me in the arm with his free hand (the one that wasn't holding a piece of bacon) then laughed and said "Man you went all googley eyes on her." I could feel my cheeks heat up and Kim smirk before saying "When you look this good it's hard not to stare."

With a wink she grabbed the plate of bacon in my hands and headed to the table leaving Rudy and I to follow.

**Rudy POV**

After I FINALLY managed to get the two love birds to eat up and get there coats on we all got into the truck. Thankfully their truck had four seats so we could all fit. Jack drove while Kim sat beside him and I sat in the back with the boxes. They were so cute together and I couldn't wait to embarrass them with personal questions when we got to the dojo.

Jack finally pulled into the pall parking lot and I jumped out of the truck and ran to the dojo without even waiting for the two. The dojo had been like my second home. I grew up in Seaford and started learning at the dojo around the age of 7. After that it became a huge part of me as I only now realize, that I spent my entire life there, both learning and teaching.

Of course there were various bumps along the road, like before Jack and Kim came and I'd lost all hope as the dojo had no black belts and we were on the verge of closing, and also the time we lost the dojo to the black dragons and I started working somewhere else. Things like these made me realize that the dojo was special to me. Too special to give up. I had no real relationships because I couldn't make a commitment and I felt like a failure because of that, but I only now realize that I had commit to something, my dojo. Now at an old old age, I realize how much the dojo really means to me and how many countless memories I made and lessons I learned. They all make me who I am today and I'm truly blessed to have had such a wonderful life.

Once I entered by unlocking the front door with the key under the doormat I breathed in the dojo air which was the faint smell of sweat and air freshener along with the plastic from the mats. It was such a wonderful combination. Everything was still exactly the same. Walls were painted white with bits of green, the blue mats slightly dirty from all the years at work and the lockers still squeaked at every move. The only thing that had changed in the small dojo was the amount of trophies which was put on the trophy stands. Jack was a great teacher and pulled the dojo to top gear. The black dragons still continued but there new students weren't nearly as good as Jack's and they couldn't even qualify in the top ten in any competition.

I felt Kim hug me from the side and Jack put his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome back Rudy." He said smiling. "Thanks guys...Now let's get decorating!"

Two hours later we'd decorated half the dojo. Kim was currently standing on a ladder while hanging Christmas lights up around the ceiling while Jack held the ladder still for her. Perfect moment I thought to myself then paused before saying "So you guys are using condoms right?" I was only joking around with them, but that didn't stop Kim from almost losing balance only to have Jack hold the ladder still while turning a deep red. Jack opened his mouth and closed it while Kim stood still as if she thought that the stiller she stood the faster the topic would change. Finally Jack spoke in a low tone "You already gave us the sex speech remember.."

I don't think anyone could forget my awesome speech. The whole gang had turned fifteen that year and puberty was at it's peak. All four boys grew in height and lost all there fat gaining it back in muscle. Voices broke and acne started too. Kim became curvier and her already moody days of the month became even moodier (if that's even possible). I'd sat them all down and gave them a 45 minute speech. By the end Milton had fainted twice, Eddie puked and Jerry was entirely confused. Jack and Kim handled it the best, they simply blushed and looked down every once and a while. I let Kim go change first and she pretty much threw herself into the girls changing room. Once she left I tossed each the guys a pack of condoms and told them that this wasn't encouragement but simply safety for when the time came. They all turned a whole new shade of red and Milton almost fainted again.

Once they were all changed Jack grabbed Kim's hand (something they'd been doing since our boy band failed, also the same night as the Ricky Weaver incident) and started heading towards the exit. I managed to embarrass them some more by calling out "Hey Kim don't worry about getting knocked up I gave Jack a box of condoms so as long as you use those you should be alright!" The boys starting laughing and Kim turned purple with anger. Jack held her back but no one could miss the light pink his cheeks turned as he whispered soothing things into Kim's ear. Kim threatened them by saying that if they didn't stop talking about it they'd all get beaten. By the end of the week Jerry was sported a red jaw, Milton a black eye and Eddie got hit in the nose (thankfully nothing was broken).

"How could anyone forget?!" I asked glee shining through my voice. "But seriously guys are you?" Kim sighed realizing that I wasn't planning on changing the subject any time soon. "Yes we are..." My eyes widened. I'd only been teasing the two, I knew they were close but I never expected them to have gone that far. "I WAS JOKING I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ACTUALLY DOING THAT" Kim and Jack's faces were mortified. Kim stepped off the ladder and came right up in my face before saying "We never had this conversation." I nodded my head quickly and got back to decorating my tree. My mind kept wandering to other things. I shuddered.

Some things are best kept secrets.

**I'm positive that this was possibly the worst chapter I've ever written.**

**It's not KICK it's more about Rudy and his past.**

**I PROMISE YOU THAT WHEN THESE HOLIDAYS ARE OVER I WILL CONTINUE WITH BETTER WRITING.**

**So bear with me for the next few days while I try and do my best.**

**My schedule is super busy and I get no reviews anymore...So nothing to motivate me :)**

**I promise to make the next chapter much much better then this though...This was a disappointment to me**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THOUGH!**

**HOPING YOU ARE ALL HAVING A WONDERGUL HOLIDAYS!**

Review? :) 


	16. Goodbyes & Parks

**Thanks for reviewing! ****:)**

**I got a sweet reviewer telling me about how they'd like to see Kim pregnant. **

**If people continue to read this then I'll make the story longer, so Kim will eventually get pregnant but that's not confirmed! Just a thought & everything really depends on the readers! ;) **

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it :)**

* * *

**Kim POV**

Today was Rudy's last day, and I was both happy and sad that he was leaving. Happy because things between the three of us had gotten super awkward after our little conversation at the dojo, but also sad because Rudy was more like a father to me than my real father ever was, so I would miss him dearly.

We were currently helping Rudy pack because he'd be leaving at 3 o'clock. Rudy didn't like planes very much (we found that out the hard way when we were going to China for our competition) so he came by bus and was leaving by bus too.

Jack and I both got Rudy a small Christmas present and planned on putting it in his suitcase without him seeing it, so when he got home and opened his suitcase he'd be surprised. Rudy loved surprises more than anything else. He was like a big three year old, but we loved him for that.

After we finally managed to squeeze all of Rudy's little nick nacks he brought to make the place more 'homey' into his tiny suitcase, Jack grabbed his bags to drop it off at the door while I sent Rudy to the living room and stopped to grab some hot cocoa and cookies for Rudy from the kitchen. Jack and I couldn't eat another bite after the huge feast we had for lunch, but Rudy being the 'strong stomached' guy he was, could probably stomach a second feast.

When I got to the living room I stopped at the doorframe because I heard Rudy and Jack whispering about something. Both had there backs turned to me so they couldn't see me inch closer to the couch so I could hear them better. "Jack I know you love her okay? So don't mess up. She means too much to you and you mean too much to her to do something stupid. If she gets mad chase after her, if she's making you angry be patient and caring. You can't afford to loose some one as special as her and she can't afford loosing you. You both have nothing without each other so don't loose each other or you'll loose yourselves." Never in my life have I heard Rudy so serious until this minute. Jack's response came quick. He didn't even have to think before saying "Rudy she's my soulmate. No matter what she does I would never even think about leaving her. Her mistakes and little imperfections are what makes her so special to me. You know I've had other girlfriends...But none ever made me feel the way she has. I know she's the one, I've known since age 15 and I'll do whatever it take to keep her with me." My eyes watered and I smiled.

Rudy also smiled then nodded, I took this as my cue to pretend I never heard anything and walk in. "Here are your cookies Rudy." I said smiling and handing him the plate. Jack opened his arms for me and I sat on his lap like I always did. Rudy smiled at the sight before pulling his phone out and snapping a picture. "Something for me to remember you two by." He said with a wink.

We spent the next 20 minutes making fun of Rudy for his fear of planes by talking about how terrible his plane ride to China had been. It was 2:50pm so we grabbed Rudy's bags and walked out the apartment and out onto the sidewalk where the bus would be waiting for Rudy. The moment Jack set Rudy's suitcase and bag on the floor we all got into a group hug. "Come visit soon okay Rudy? There's a tournament our dojo's competing in and I'd love to introduce you to the kids and have you watch them compete." Jack said, pride showing in his voice. Jack worked really hard to get the kids into shape and I helped a bit too, but it was really all Jack. Rudy laughed and nodded "I'd love to Jack. But hey, it's not 'our' dojo anymore...It's yours." Jack shook his head. "It could never be just mine...we all helped make it was it is today." Rudy smiled a genuine smile as the bus came to a stop in front of us. "Well this is goodbye then...Have a great holiday Rudy." I said sighing while I pulled him into yet another hug. Just as I was pulling away he whispered "He's a keeper Kimmy." I smiled and watched as the two men hugged.

Rudy truly has been the only real parent I've ever had.

**Jack POV**

After our last group hug with Rudy (which had to be interrupted by the driver because we were apparently holding everyone behind schedule) He climbed up the stairs of the bus and waved one last time before going to find his seat.

When the bus disappeared out of sight I pulled Kim into my arms. She tightened her arms around my waist and we started walking back. I knew about Kim's parents. I'd spent multiple nights climbing through her window and spending the night with her because they were both on business trips leaving Kim alone, most of the time forgetting to tell her that they were even leaving only to have Kim wake up alone. Rudy was the only real 'parent' she has ever had and even though it was impossible to take care of him, she still felt awful after he left and Rudy's visits usually sprang memories of what her real parents were like. Making Kim feel worse. Her parents were the real reason she has trust issues.

I decided that it would be a better idea if we went somewhere other than the house to get Kim's mind off things so I turned us around. "Jack where are we going?" Kim said in a confused voice, while looking up at me with her brown eyes. "Let's go to the park Kimmy." She smiled and nodded then let go of my waist, pulled away from me and started running. She turned her head and yelled "Catch me if you can!" before sprinting away. I shook my head and smiled to myself before chasing after her.

When we reached the park I finally managed to catch up to her and grabbed her by the waist. Kim let out a high pitched shriek as I spun her around before putting her down. She was full out laughing now and between giggles said "That was so cliche Jack." "But you love it." I said while nuzzling my head into her neck and hugging her from behind. Her giggles faded as she grabbed my arms and turned herself around so she was facing me "You make me crazy Jack." She said. "But normal has never been my thing either." I kissed her and felt her smile into the kiss.

Of course two little kids, one girl and one boy, who appeared to be the age of four had to interrupted us by 'ewwing' and tugging on Kim's coat. Kim turned and smiled at them but anyone could see that she was annoyed. She crouched down to there level and said "What's the matter?" I watched with my arms crossed wondering what the children had to say. The boy spoke first "Your so pretty can you be my girlfriend?" Kim smiled and let out a little laugh before saying "But he's my boyfriend" She pointed to me and urged me to crouch down beside her so I did. "But I'd be a better boyfriend, I'd let you go down the slide first and I'd push you on the swing and I'd give you the last lollipop without crying!" Kim smiled "Can I tell you a secret?" Kim asked him. The boy nodded curiously and got closer to Kim so she could whisper the 'secret' in his ear. When she was finished the boy's eyes widened in surprise and Kim nodded, the little boy grabbed his friend and pulled her to the swing set.

"What was that about Kimmy?" I said while we stood and brushed the snow off our pants. "Oh nothing, I just shared a little secret with him." Kim said with a wink. I shrugged "Now where were we?" I asked trying to be seductive but I've never been too great at that. "We were about to go back home." Kim said with yet another wink. I sighed and shook my head with a smile while grabbing her hand and pulling her to me. "Hey tomorrow's Christmas so you'll be getting enough presents anyway." Kim added.

"You'll be the death of me." I muttered into her hair. Kim responded by giving me a peck on the lips which later turned to a full make out session on the middle of the sidewalk. I couldn't wait for Christmas.

* * *

**This was a filler chapter! **

**The next will be much better and it will actually have some meaning unlike this chapter. ;)**

**Hope you guys are having a happy holidays!  
I may not be able to update tomorrow depending on what I'm doing, but I promise to try my bestest! :) **

**Reviews motivate me! :)**


	17. Presents

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**IM SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS LATE. I HAD A SURPRISE PARTY AND IT RUINED MY SCHEDULE!**

**I can't believe I've gotten over 200 reviews...You guys make me want to write more!**

**Special thanks to KickinItFanatKick for talking about it on their twitter! :)**

**I never thought this story would end up being so successful...Thanks for bearing with me through these tough times!**

**Oh and I've tried to make this more 'firey' I've gotten various reviews telling me to write more like this so I'm giving it a shot... **

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it :)**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I woke up the best way any person could. By being kissed. I was still half asleep but that didn't stop me from pulling the source of the kiss (Kim) closer to me. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away laughing. "You haven't even opened your eyes yet and you've already pulled me on you." I smiled and rubbed my eyes open. "When you have a girlfriend as amazing as you, it's hard to contain yourself."

Kim smiled and gave me another kiss "Merry Christmas Jacky." She whispered then rose from the bed and headed to the shower. I'm pretty sure she was well aware that she was butt naked this time. Such a tease.

I also got out of bed and headed over to the other shower and hopped in. When I was finished I got dressed in grey sweats and a blue t-shirt. I headed over to the kitchen, where Kim had already started making us breakfast. I hugged her from behind and put my head on her shoulder "Whatcha makin'?" I asked. "Bacon omelette." Kim responded. "My favourite." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to grab some mugs so I could make us some coffee.

When our omelettes and coffee were ready we headed over to the living room and popped in 'A Charlie Brown Christmas*" This was our ritual. Every Christmas, wether with guests or alone on Christmas morning we'd eat breakfast in the living room and watch Charlie Brown*. The gift giving would come after the movie. We never got bored of the movie because half of the time we'd be fantasizing about what we'd gotten each other, not paying any real attention to the movie itself, so it would always seem 'new'.

When we finished eating we set out mugs and plates on the small table in front of us and both got closer to each other.

The movie FINALLY came to an end and Kim and I both jumped up form the couch at the same time and yelled "I GET TO OPEN MINE FIRST." "Okay fine rock paper scissors." I said. "Best two out of three?" asked Kim and I nodded. Kim won the first round paper over rock, I won the second scissors over paper. One round left to go. Of course Kim won, rock over scissors. She started dancing, one skill which hadn't improved over the years and yelling "I WON, IN YOUR FACE, OH YA, BOOOOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE, BOOOOM!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

**Kim POV**

We both sat cross legged facing the tree which was in the corner of the room. Jack pulled out the small red box which had a green ribbon tied on top. I went to grab it and he moved it, this action went on for five more minutes until I grabbed the collar of his blue shirt and pulled his lips to mine. He melted into the kiss leaving the gift defenceless and I immediately grabbed it. "Now that was just cruel Kimmy." said Jack whilst fake crying. I shook my head smiling and began unwrapping the gift. Jack stopped fake crying, and possibly breathing too.

I opened the small red box and inside lay the prettiest charm bracelet I'd ever seen in my life. My eyes started watering and I could already feel tears stream down my cheeks. I was a sucker for meaningful things like this. Each charm had a thousand memories and lessons I learned from them. "I know it isn't completely filled up, I wanted to -" "Leave room for the memories to come." I finished for Jack then tackled him into a bruising hug and if he wasn't as fit as he was, he probably would've gotten hurt. He returned the hug and pulled me on his lap so I was sitting on it.

He wiped my tears and whispered "Kimmy don't cry it's nothing special." I turned to face him "Are you joking?! This is the most amazing gift anybody could get me. Ever." He smiled a wide toothy smile "I'm glad you like it Kim...It can't possibly add up to the amount of joy you give me but it's the next best thing I could find." I leaned up and gave him a long and meaningful kiss on the lips "Okay your turn!" I said while slipping the bracelet on.

**Jack POV**

Seeing Kim happy like that made my whole day much better. Her happiness was the best gift anyone could give me. She handed me a rectangular green package and began nervously fidgeting. "Kim calm down, you didn't need to get me a gift, your presence is enough." I said with a smile. "That's sweet Jacky, but if you think you're getting laid for that then you're wrong." She replied with a smirk. My smile faded (I wasn't planning on getting caught!) I rolled my eyes and started ripping the wrapping. My eyes widened when I realized what Kim gave me. It was something I'd been begging for since we were 13. Her diaries.

Each were stacked up according to year, starting from the past and coming up to the latest. "Kim this is just..." "Completely crazy and personal? Yes I know...But you know I have trouble showing my feelings to you sometimes...So I thought if you read how I felt you'd understand better." I smiled brightly "Does this mean you finally completely trust me?" Kim nodded. "I love you Jack and I hope that when you've read these you'll really understand how I really feel." I opened my arms up to her and she jumped in. I'm pretty sure we could've sat like that for the whole day. But my big mouth had to ruin it.

"So about me not getting laid...?" Kim rose her eyebrows. We were never forward about this subject so she was surprised. I scratched the back of my neck hoping I didn't push the boundaries too far. I was sure that I crossed the line when Kim replied (with her signature wink of course) "So your room or mine?"

* * *

**I really went out of my way to write this. I literally wrote this in 30 minutes and uploaded it in 10 because that's the only time I've had alone!**

**Sorry this isn't great and I truly promise with all my heart that when these holidays are over y'all are going to get great chapters :)**

**On a different note my best friend has an instagram account and the best gift she could get is followers, she's promoted my story a lot actually so I thought I'd do the same :) **

**Check her out - foreversunshine717**

**Reviews are what drive me! :)**


	18. Promises

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR REVIWING! :)**

**Is it possible to get to 300 by the 20th chapter? If so I'll make 21 extra KICK filled! :)**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it!**

**Jack POV**

The last few days with Kim have been great. We've been bonding more now that the house is empty and we're enjoying each others company loads. The only problem is that Kim won't leave me alone at all. She says it's because she "Loves me" and as much as I believe that I also know that it is because she doesn't want me to find the time to read through her diaries. Don't get me wrong, I love having Kim close to me but I want to, hell NEED to find out whats written in those diaries!

I've been trying for the past three days to get her out of the house or busy but I haven't even gotten as close as to reading the first page without having Kim interrupt me. I had to think of a way to get her out of the house for a while, without having her realize what I was planning on doing. The fact that Kim could read me like an open book didn't help.

**Kim POV**

Okay I know what you're thinking 'You give Jack his present and you won't let him use it?!" As stupid as this sound I didn't really think that Jack would be reading them when I'm around. It's awkward because the stuff I've written in those books contain all my feelings, no tricks, no teases just raw feelings.

What if he sees me differently? I've given him all my diaries, meaning everything from when I got my first period to high hormonal levels has affected what I've written and the things I've felt. He promised he'd never leave me, and I believe that now but what if I'm not who he thought I was?

I'm well aware that I'm over thinking. It's something I do often and the only way I can get my mind off things is if I'm busy. I was still on vacation from work so I decided today would be a good day to work out.

I know Jack's going to read them when I'm out...But it's better now than never right?

**Jack POV**

My plan was perfect! I felt great about myself as I stepped out of the shower but that feeling suddenly faded when I realized that the sleeping Kim I'd left here 30 minutes ago was now gone. I found this strange considering that we had a late night and Kim always sleeps in so I got dressed and went out to investigate. I checked Kim's room first and found her pulling on her jogging leggings and grabbing her work out bag.

"Where are ya going Kimmy?" I asked with one eyebrow raised."Well I haven't worked out in a while so I thought I'd spend today running and hanging out at the dojo." My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped too. Kim couldn't possibly be letting me read her diary! "Besides I think you need some time off me anyway." She added and flashed a smile. She finally got all her stuff and was about to head out the door when I stood in front of her and grabbed her by the hips. I placed my fore head against hers then leaned down and pulled her into a long and deep open-mouthed kiss.

She was breathless when I pulled back and I smirked at the affect I had on her. "See you in a few hours" She said with a smile. With that she skipped to the kitchen, grabbed her water bottle and apple then headed out the door.

**Kim POV**

Breath Kim, breath Kim. I'm currently seated on the drivers seat of the truck but I haven't made a move to start the engine yet. My leg is bopping up and down while my hands grip the steering wheel on which I have put my head on. I'm freaking out.

I'm actually surprised Jack couldn't see through my fake act of happiness. I think I've gotten better at acting or maybe he was just too happy to finally be able to use his gift to really notice anything,

I know I let him read them and if I didn't want him to I shouldn't have given them to him in the first place but I can't take them back now. Not after how happy he looked. I'm just going to have to hope that he'll still see me as his Kimmy and not someone else when he's finished with them.

I started the engine and pulled out of parking lot and began heading towards the dojo. My hands were shaking and my head was filled with what seemed like 1000 different kinds of scenarios to what might happen when he's finished. Most bad.

**Jack POV**

Okay so to be completely honest I felt bad about not being able to use my plan. It was pretty awesome, but I guess Kim giving in is even better. I don't no why but I feel nervous about reading them, these books contained everything that made Kim who she was and the thought of being the one person who knows Kim better than anyone else made me nervous. What if I disappointed her?

Once I got comfortable I began reading starting from the very first book, year 2010-2011.

Three hours later I had read through the first two books (years 2010-2011, 2012-2013). My face was frozen in shock through the entire three hours. Kim explains every feeling and every thought she'd had so clearly, that I could put myself in her place and feel how she felt.

I was just about to start the third (year 2014-2015) when my stomach began growling violently. I had been so interested in Kim's diaries I'd skipped breakfast and lunch too.

I headed over the kitchen and made my self a quick sandwich before plopping down on the kitchen table. I started thinking about everything I'd just read and I smiled.

In her first diary Kim talked about how she thought I was cute, but was convinced that we were just friends and she had no extra feelings for me, "He's cute...In a friend way?". Half way through the diary she began doubting herself and started leaning a bit more towards "Having a small crush" and by the end of it she started saying "I really like him, but what's the point he'd never go for a girl like me." She also writes "I keep dropping hints, they're too big to be ignored...Jack is obviously seeing them but just ignoring them because he sees me as nothing more." This line made my heart break entirely.

In her second diary Kim starting talking more about how jealous she'd get when I talked about other girls, or when girls talked to me, one example she gave was Lorie, who in her words was "A fake bitch with the IQ lower then a sack of hammers." I find this hilarious now as Lorie currently 'works the street.' In short, she became a prostitute after failing all her college exams and is currently loving her job. No surprise there, Lorie was always very...willing? Kim also mentions how she's gotten her period and how "It makes me want to rip Jack's head of and make-out with him at the same time." I laughed hard at this considering that the guys already read this segment out to me the same year she'd written it, and when she found out she beat them up and stole their clothes leaving only bright pink footsies to wear to school. The fact that it was picture day made the whole prank a lot funnier as those pictures still rest in the old Seaford High year books.

Kim's feelings were strong for me. They always were and I'm glad I know that now, Kim's always been embarrassed of her feelings because she thought it made her weak so she never told me exactly how she felt. Kim was never indecisive, she knew what she wanted and went for it. I on the other hand took longer to find out how I felt and when I did I'd ignored it for the first few months because I was (as Jerry would put it) "A fucking pussy." My only regret is that I didn't act on my feelings. I never caught any of Kim's hints and ignored all the comments the guys made, thinking I was friend zoned by Kim. Little did I know that she felt friend zoned too.

When I was finished with my sandwich I checked the window and saw that it was already getting dark and Kim wasn't home yet. I decided to continue my reading tomorrow and take a taxi to the dojo so I could see if she was okay.

This two diaries were only the beginning to her teen years. I can't wait to see what she thought of my later on.

**Kim POV**

I was currently beating a dummy to death as an attempt to calm my nerves down. This whole scenario brought me back to my teen years. Whenever I was frustrated, upset, angry or feeling any other kind of 'negative' energy I'd work out until I couldn't feel my arms anymore and my mind was blurry.

I was okay with Jack reading the diaries from 2010-2013 because I was young then and I had just starting getting real feelings for him. The years 2014 onwards was really just me describing how I felt around him, why I felt the way I did, and all the things I wish I was able to do with him. The fact that I was a teen on the peak of puberty didn't help my writing.

I knew it was late and that I should head back home but I was scared of the reaction and how Jack would act around me. I hope he hasn't read too much...

I decided to take a break so I grabbed my water bottle then stood in the dead centre of the mat facing the dummy. I began thinking about what move I should try next and I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the door open and someone slip in. Someone grabbed me by the waist and I flung my water in the air before back kicking the predator straight in the crotch.

Jack tumbled on the ground groaning in pain and my eyes widened once I realized who the predator was. "Oh my god Jack I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you I-" Jack cut me off "No Kimmy it's my fault, I shouldn't have 'attacked' a black belt when she's working out." He tried to smile but grimaced in pain before adding "I should have learned from the last 10 times anyway." I laughed at this. When we were teens Jack would always try and do something sweet like grab me from behind when me when I was working out but I'd always end up hurting him by accident.

"Kimmy why haven't you come home yet?" Jack asked while tugging my hand so I would sit cross legged next to him on the floor. "I was just..Really caught up in working out?" I asked more than said while adding a smile which I knew Jack could see right through. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Kim why are you even trying to lie." I sighed "I knew you were going to read them and I was scared of how you'd react so I kept putting off going home." Jack smiled and pulled me closer to him as he'd finally recovered from my brutal attack. "Kim those books just make me fall harder for you." I smiled a genuine smile when a question popped to my head. "How much have you read?" I asked. "I've finished the first two books...Who knew Kimberly 'Howard' thought Jack Howard was 'smoking hot.'" I blushed, in the second book I'd dedicated two pages to the name "Kim Howard." I wrote it in different colours and fonts and everything.

My smile faded when I realized the next book would be the first into 'teen years.' "What's wrong Kimmy?" Jack asked his face filled with concern. I might as well explain. I had nothing to loose because Jack was going to read them wether I liked it or not. "Well starting from the next book onwards is when I really start describing how I feel and things about you..." Jack seemed confused. "It was around the time I really got into my 'teen years'..." He caught on and started grinning. He was actually happy about this.

"Kim I already promised you that nothing would change how I felt about you. I meant it." He spun the ring on my finger as he said this, indicating that it was proof. I shrugged and changed the subject "Let's go home I'm so tired." He picked me up bridal style and grabbed my stuff too. I giggled as he tried to lock the door to the dojo while holding on to me too. When he managed to lock it he jogged to the truck (with me holding on tightly and occasionally swearing at him and telling him to slow down.) Than plopped me in the front seat and buckled himself into the drivers seat. He started the engine and I put my head against the window. I know Jack promised but what if he changed his mind? He placed his hand on my thigh and I turned to look at him. He took his eyes off the empty road and looked straight into mine before saying "I never break my promises."

I swear this boy could read my mind.

**I APOLIGIZE IF THIS WAS TOO LONG.**

**I won't be writing out the diary entries like I did in chapter 5 because it would take far too long, but I will be adding more quotes!**

**This was sort of a filler and I promise the next will be much better! **

**I had to write this really quickly due to everything going on right now, so I apologize for any mistakes! **

**REVIEW! **


	19. Recorded Thoughts

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :) **

**Sorry for the late update! Holidays are hard!**

**I'm thinking about cutting this story short and ending it in the next few chapters. **

**No worries because I plan on writing a Leolivia fic, so I'm not giving writing up!**

**Any thoughts? - Review and If I get loads of reviews asking me to continue then I will!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I woke up to a snoring Jack and giggled to myself before carefully pulling his arm off me and slipping out of bed to shower. I was leaving Jack at home again today because we both agreed it would be better if I wasn't here while Jack was reading. I called Grace up and told her that I was free for the day, so she immediately offered (more like ordered) to pick me up around noon and take me to the spa for a 'girls day.'

It was currently 10:30 o'clock so I had an hour and a half to get ready. After my shower I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey sweater which had 'WASABI WARRIORS' printed on the front in green. After blow drying, fixing my hair so it was wavy and applying a bit of mascara on I headed to the kitchen quietly so I wouldn't wake Jack.

To my surprise a shirtless Jack was already in the kitchen making coffee. He had his back turned to me and he hadn't noticed I entered the kitchen as I was being quiet so I wouldn't wake him. I took this as my chance to scare him.

I was just about to grab his arm when he turned and grabbed me by the hips while smirking. "Nice try Kimberly." I shuddered at my full name before hitting him in the arm, crossing my own and pouting. "You couldn't let me scare you this one time?" I asked frustrated. Jack started grinning. "Now what would be the fun in letting you win?" asked Jack while letting go of my waist, leaning on the counter behind him and grabbing his mug. I rolled my eyes and took the mug from his hands before turning to grab an apple.

"Kim that was my coffee!" Jack whined. "Well you should've let me scare you!" I countered. Jack pouted before saying "How about I make it up to you tonight? Just the two of us, some pizza and great movies?" and smiled and nodded before setting the mug down so I could give him a quick peck on the lips. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled before reaching for the mug behind me.

"Just because I said yes to your offer, doesn't mean you get the coffee." I said while turning around so I could grab the mug. Jack had other ideas. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled be back so I stumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't get out of his grip and started walking away from the counter which had the coffee.

I squirmed in his arms trying to get out but he only laughed and held on tighter. I finally gave up and stood completely still. Jack loosened his arms a bit and I was just about to dash out of them when he started tickling me.

I was suffocating in my laughs and begging Jack to stop. "Do you surrender?" Jack asked stopping for a second. I was already breathing heavily and I knew I'd give in at any minute but I shook my head anyway. He started tickling me again. This went on for the next fifteen minutes and was only stopped because an angry Grace was banging at the door in frustration.

After fixing myself up and grabbing my bag, I kissed Jack goodbye and skipped to the door. Grace was in mid knock when I opened it so her hand was in the hair and her mouth was open as she was about to start yelling at me to come out again. Grace glared at me as. You see Grace's biggest pet peeve was being 'off schedule.' She was pretty cool when it came to anything but that, as in her world everything always had to be done perfectly in time or it seemed to upset the entire balance of her life.

Her glared turned to wide eyes when she spotted Jack shirtless with a the cup of coffee in one hand and a smirk on his face. "I-I didn't know you were um..." Grace stuttered. When I realized what she meant my eyes widened and Jack started laughing. "No no! We were wrestling!" Only after did I realize that made everything sound worse. "NO!" I yelled "Jack was-" Grace shook her head smiling and tugged me out the door "No need to explain Kim." She sighed. Jack finished laughing and was now grinning as he walked to the door so he could close it after us. "Have fun girls." He said with a wink before shutting the door. I rolled my eyes and starting walking to Grace's car trying to ignore the "youaregoingtotellmeeverythin gthathappened" face she was giving me.

Today was going to be a very long day.

**Jack POV**

I smiled to myself as I walked back to the kitchen so I could grab some cookies before settling down to read. After grabbing my plate and the diaries, I sat on the couch with my feet propped up on the wooden table in front of me. Once I got comfortable I started reading...

_September 1 2014_

_First day of school today. No, I wasn't excited at all because I never wanted summer to end. I don't miss school because when I DO miss school it's for my friends. But I spent my entire summer with the gang so I didn't have a reason to miss school._

_I had a great summer with Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Jack...Oh God Jack. It was so hard being around him this summer for many reasons. Firstly the guys were on a mission to get us together (then again when are they not) so whenever we did a summer activity Jack and I would be paired up. This would be anything from going skinny dipping together, (well since I'm the only girl they made it 'undergarment swimming') to making lemonade. _

_We had a thousand oppurtunities to get together. We spent countless nights having sleepovers (sometimes with, other times without the guys) meaning we played countless games of truth or dare giving us a chance to cave in and admit. There was also the annual Seaford carnival...What a night it was. Jack and I got stuck on the ferris wheel like any other corny movie but the kiss never happened. Jack didn't want it to. BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME SO WHY SHOULD I? Ugh being a teenage girl is awful and the fact that (as Rudy would say) I'm at the 'peak' of my teen years makes emotions and feelings 10 times stronger then they are making things even worse._

_We flirt constantly and I almost completely believe he has feelings for me but then he suddenly does something which makes me think the opposite. He's toying with my feelings but I can't hate him for it. Jack's too nice to be doing it on purpose. He doesn't mean to lead me on, I just get caught up in the moment and believe everything he does and take it to account as 'liking me.' _

_I hate the fact that I'm starting to depend on someone other then myself. I can't do that after what happened with my parents. Jack won't stay forever. He'll get a girlfriend and move on. I'll be alone again because I'm just 'Kim.' The blonde who thinks she's smart._

_I was planning on getting over Jack this summer but the fact that I saw him shirtless every day (he's ripped...Karate does good to that boy) and that I spent every minute (both awake and asleep) with him didn't help._

_Hoping for the best, expecting the worst_

_Kim_

The first diary entry seemed pretty normal. I don't understand what Kim was upsetting over. I thought to myself for a few more minutes before continuing.

That's when I noticed that the further I got through the book, the more..."detailed" it got. An example would be an entry she wrote a few months later.

_February 10th 2014_

_Valentines day is in 4 days. Who the hell created such a horrid holiday anyway?! And who thought it would be acceptable to make a school dance to go with it too?! I had no choice. Grace was forcing me to go but a date was mandatory and I wanted no other guy but Jack. Grace knew I had a crush on him but she didn't understand how much I wanted, no scratch that NEEDED Jack. _

_His hair was perfect in every way. It was long enough for me to run my fingers through it when we're watching a movie at his house and he's laying in my lap. but it wasn't long enough to make him look like a hobo. _

_If you asked anyone they'd say his eyes were brown, but I knew that there were exactly 11 different shades of brown and flecks of yellow which changed depending on his mood._

_His body was just a work of art. I don't know how somebody at such young age could be so fit and perfect in every way. All the girls fawned over him and worshipped him. Some even tried to get in on out movie night. Hah. As if I'd let that ever happen._

_Jack drove me insane and whenever I saw him I wanted nothing more than to grab his face and makeout with him for God knows how long. I would be lying if I said I'd never thought of him in 'way.' I'd also be lying if I said I didn't wish for more then a shy kiss on the forehead or cheek before we went to bed during our sleepovers. _

_I forgot to mention. Jack's my neighbour._

_I've given up on the idea of us dating. I've been totally and completely friendzoned but would a makeout session be so horrible?! Just one?!_

_Great. Now Grace is sending me 10000 texts per second telling me to 'snab a date.' Kill me now._

_Aggrivated as fuck – Kim_

This was only the beginning. From then on Kim's entries got even more detailed...I've never seen this side of Kim before...

* * *

**Leaving a cliffhanger :) How will Jack feel?**

**Don't hate this is my first cliffhanger...**

**I need at least 30 reviews until I post the next one because I got barely any for the last (BUT THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW! :) **

**REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME!**


	20. Spas and Reading

**Thanks for reviewing everybody! :) **

**Some of you asked for a Leolivia fic, but did not want me to cut this one short.**

**Most writers write a few stories at a time but I need to concentrate on just one or it won't turn out the way I like and I won't be able to update as often.**

**I'm not sure how much longer this will go on for...**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star next to it :)**

**Kim POV**

Grace and I were currently in a mud bath trying to relax but I was far from relaxing. My mind wandered to Jack and how he was uncovering all my secrets at the moment. My knee was bopping up and down like it always does when I'm nervous and Grace was aware.

"Kim calm down! Jack probably went through the same things you did! After all he was a teenager too at some point!" I sighed and shrugged "I know Grace but Jack isn't used to seeing all my feelings and thoughts. I never share all that stuff." Grace rolled her eyes "THAT'S THE POINT. He feels special Kim, He knows he's the only person you've opened up to so much. Hell he knows you better than I do and we've been in the same school since kindergarden!"

I stuck my bottom lip out and thought to myself for a moment, I debated over telling Grace how much I was truly freaking out but she pulled me out of my thoughts when she grabbed my shoulder and gave me the look that said 'spill'.

"He's going to get so freaked out Grace and I just don't know how-" Grace cut me off in mid ramble. "KIMBERLY CRAWFORD." at this point half the salon was staring at us and I sunk lower into the bath. Grace's yelling turned into an angry whisper as she started getting looks from the two ladies beside us. "You and that boy have been together for 11 years. Yes you weren't dating or living together but you were attached by the hip." I opened my mouth to reply but Grace cut me off again "He loves you for who you are and has stuck with you through everything. He was there for you whenever you needed him, starting with when Brody used you for sex and ending with something as simple as having period pains and needing ice cream. If he suddenly decides to stop loving you because of some stupid book written, what 9 years ago? Then he's a fucking dumbass and we both know that no matter how stupid Jack is he isn't stupid enough to leave you. So please calm the fuck down and enjoy today before I make you."

I gulped and nodded. I'd never seen Grace so angry. She sighed before saying "Kim I'm just angry because anyone can see that Jack loves you more than life it's self. Stop worrying about little things and just enjoy having him around okay?" I nodded and smiled. Grace was right, and besides if Jack couldn't love me the way I am then he shouldn't stick around at all.

**Jack POV**

I was surprised, as I didn't know Kim ever thought or felt this way. This didn't make me love her any less than I already do though. To be honest I also went through everything she did (and possibly worse considering that I was a teenage boy.) So it didn't make me think of her as 'strange' or 'creepy.' I actually like the fact that I bothered her so much. I started grinning at the thought of that but my grin turned into a frown when I realized that I'd have to convince Kim that I wasn't weirded out. Kim WANTS to believe everything I tell her but I know she can't because she always needs 'evidence' or just something to prove that I mean it. She'd been fucked over too many times in the past by her family, friends, and boyfriends to believe anything so quickly.

I couldn't give her something like the ring. It needed to be just as personal and it needs to be able show that I felt the same way. No problem though, I already had the perfect idea.

**Kim POV**

Grace was currently at the counter paying for our spa treatment. She insisted on paying claiming that it was my late Christmas present (as if the bag of clothes she sent over wasn't enough) and told me I could pay for the coffee we were going to buy on our way out.

When Grace was finished paying she skipped over and hooked her arm in mine. We grabbed our coffee from the near by Starbucks* and headed over to her car.

I could feel my heart rate increasingly speed up as we arrived closer to the house. Grace soothingly rubbed my back with one hand while keeping the other on the wheel. When she pulled into the parking lot I was frozen. What could be awaiting me upstairs?

Grace got out of the car and opened my door pulling me into a hug. "Everything's going to be just fine Kimmers." She said with a smile. "Promise?" I asked while closing the care door behind me. "Totally." Grace said grinning at something behind me. I turned around in confusion to see the one and only Jack Brewer. "Thanks for taking her for the day Grace." Jack said smiling. "Oh it was nothing really." Grace said while walking to her side of the car and opening the door. She flashed me a look that said 'Itoldyouso' before getting into the car and starting it.

"You too have fun!" called out Grace while pulling out of the parking lot, leaving Jack and I alone with an awkward silence to fill. He grabbed my hand and lifted my chin up so I was no longer looking at the floor but instead his eyes. He kissed me deeply before saying "I have a surprise for you." I smiled. His surprises were always the best.

Maybe tonight won't turn out as awful as I thought it would.

**This was sort of a filler.**

**The next chapter is pretty much all KICK!**

**Review and I'll post faster! :)**

**Every review counts! **


	21. Bringing the Past Back

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :) We're at 300 :)**

**I really don't know what I'm doing with this fanfic.**

**I think I'll continue it for a bit then I'll end it when I think it's time.**

**Oh and I apologize for the last one being short! Hopefully you enjoy this more!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a start next to it! :)  
**

* * *

**Kim POV**

Jack was currently giving me a piggy back ride to our apartment. I laughed an held on tightly as he pretended to almost fall over and drop me. When we got to the door he let go of me and unlocked the door making the 'rightafteryou' hand signal. I smiled and stepped in.

Everything felt pretty normal until Jack handed me a bag of clothes and told me to get changed into them and meet him in his room. Once I got to my room I peeked inside the bag to see what Jack could possibly have in store for me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised when I found yet another pair of Jack's sweats and my old cheer sweatshirt which was blue and gold and had "SEAFORD HIGH" printed on the front. I shrugged and got changed then headed to Jack's room.

"Hey Jack I-" My mouth hung open at the sight in front of me. Jack's room was completely redone to look like what it did when we were teens. His walls were covered in karate posters and his shelves held even more trophies then it had before. His bed sheets were dark green like they used to be and his floor was decked out in a fuzzy black carpet along with several pillows, bean bags and blankets.

I was completely confused until Jack spoke "I wanted to recreate the first sleepover we had without the guys." This didn't help resolve my confusion at all. "But why? What was so special about that night?" I asked. "I read your diary and I know you're uncomfortable by everything you felt back then." I blushed and looked down. "Kim I want you to know how I felt around you all the time. Since we can't go back in time and relive every second we had together I thought I'd bring back a night which I felt especially close to you." My blush turned to an even deeper red and Jack grinned.

"Okay so I got the chinese food, you have to sit in the red bean bag and I have to sit in the blue. We're watching 'Ted*' and when that's finished we play 7 rounds of truth or dare and later you'll force me to play a song or two which'll lead to four full songs and we'll end up falling asleep on the couch together which leads to an awkward morning." My mouth hung open "How do you remember all that?!" Jack laughed before grabbing a plain black book from his desk. "I write too ya know." Jack said with a wink. "I knew I wouldn't be able to remember every little detail so I pulled this out and thought you could read through it too and get an idea of how I felt." I nodded before saying. "How did you manage to get all this stuff?!" Jack took a breath before saying "Well the posters were in the closet with all the stuff we didn't have room for so all I had to do was get those out, the trophies were over at the dojo so I borrowed them for the night, and the carpet, pillows, bean bags and bed spread was over at my parent's house so I stopped by to pick them up." I was pretty impressed. "Oh they invited us over for dinner tomorrow night by the way." Jack added

I smiled "I'd love to go over! I miss Carrie and John a lot.' Jack nodded understandably. You see, Jack's parents knew me very well because I was almost always over at their house. His mother knew me better then my own did and she was more of a parent then my mother ever was. She pretty much brought me up and was the only person other then Grace who knew about my feelings toward her son, she didn't mind though, she hated every girl Jack brought home other than me and was one of the real reasons I had hope for Jack and I to 'happen' someday because every time I felt let down she'd fuel me with things Jack told her about me.

I sighed before turning back to the topic of Jack's 'redecoration' and said "Jack this is all really sweet but I don't know how it's going to-" Jack cut me off. "Just trust me alright?" I thought for a second and nodded deciding that I might as well enjoy tonight and stop ruining every 'moment' I had with Jack.

Once we were both comfortable Jack pressed play on the remote and the opening theme song played from the flat screen tv which hung in front of Jack's bed. The movies lasted about 2 hours and we both laughed so harder then ever. Of course by the end of the movie I ended up on Jack's lap with Jack soothingly rubbing my back. "Did this happen when we were teens?" I asked once the credits started rolling. Jack laughed. "Sorta...Except when we realized what position we were in we both turned bright red and jumped causing me to push you off my lap which later led to you beating me up...Or trying to anyway. I laughed and pointed at the black book. Jack understood what I was trying to say and nodded. I grabbed the book and sat back down on Jack's lap giving him the book so he could find the page.

After handing me the book I read through our night together. Reading what Jack wrote made me feel much better about my writing. "You weren't lying when you said being friends with me when we were teenagers was hard." I said laughing. Jack blushed a light pink before saying "I wouldn't be talking Mrs. Just One Make out Session." I started blushing too and hit him lightly on the chest. "You're annoying you know that right?" I said. "Yeah but you love it." I shook my head but I couldn't hide my smile. "Instead of playing truth or dare let's just read what we asked. There's no point considering we already know everything about each other." Jack nodded and grabbed the book "I go first."

Jack asked me 4 truths and had me do 3 dares. All the truth questions they were all along the lines of 'most embarrassing moment' and 'strangest thing you've ever eaten.' The last question was different from the rest though, in that round he'd asked me who I'd date if I had to date a guy from our school. I'd shrugged not knowing how to answer and mumbled 'Maybe possibly you but I don't really know.' Jack showed no reaction to what I'd said at the time, making me thing he thought I was a freak but what he had written stated other wise. Apparently he was 'euphoric' but 'worried that I said that because I'd noticed that he liked me and didn't want him to feel bad.' I laughed hard at that statement and Jack shrugged while whining "Kim I was a stupid boy okay!? Stop judging me." He then proceeded to pout, cross his arms and turn his head away from me in a joking matter. I pulled his face towards me and gave him a peck on the lips but Jack wanted more.

Once we were finished with out 'short' make out session we got bak to reading the book. Jack dares for me were to have 'I love Jack Brewer.' be written on my arm for a whole week meaning everyone at school saw it, to 'accidentally' spill a smoothie on Tori at school and to give Jerry a wedgie for teasing Jack for writing a 'journal' (Jack thinks a diary is too girly.)

I on the other hand asked Jack 3 truths and 4 dares. Unlike Jack my truths were meaningful, I had asked him what he looked for in a girl, who HE would date at our school and how he felt about everyone teasing us. Jack's replies were quick. For the first he preferred 'pretty girls who could kick butt and weren't airheads,' for the second he blushed and said 'possibly you because um we're close friends and stuff.' (at the time this statement had both upset me and made me happy) and for the third he said that he 'didn't mind being teased' but 'just thought that it was getting annoying as people kept repeating the same things.'

For the dares I made him play me two songs on the guitar but Jack said that counted as two dares, had him take his shirt off (he teased me endlessly for this) and made him prank call a girl at our school and tell them that he was gay.

Jack and I both laughed when we finished reading our game of truth or dare. "How were we so clueless?!" Jack asked. "We?" I said with my eyebrows risen. "YOU were the one who couldn't take a hint!" Jack sighed "Fine, how could I had been so clueless." I smiled "That's better."

Jack stomach growled. "Two boxes of Chinese noodles weren't enough?!" I asked he smiled and shook his head. "I'm a grown man Kim, I need my food. Make me a sandwich so I can fill up my stomach." I smiled sweetly before saying "I suggest you make your own sandwich before I get rid of what 'fills up' your pants." He quickly rose and started heading out the door before turning and adding "My pants isn't the only thing it 'fills up.'" My mouth dropped open as he winked and headed back towards the kitchen.

If I didn't love him so much I swear I'd kill him.

**Jack POV**

After grabbing a tray and placing two cups of hot cocoa and my sandwich on it I headed back to my room. I entered to see Kim sitting on my bed with my guitar trying to play notes. I set the tray down before accompanying her on the bed. "Here let me help you." I said while sitting behind her and reaching my arms around to the front of the guitar so I could guide her hands.

Thirty minutes later Kim and I had managed to get through half of 'Kiss Me*' together. I was in the middle of explaining how she had to do a certain thing to make the notes clearer when Kim turned her head and looked up at me smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked confused at her sudden turn. She shrugged before saying "I'm just trying to make sure this isn't a dream and that you're really here right now, it all seems so cliche." I laughed before tipping my head lower down to meet hers and kissing her. "Does this prove that it isn't a dream?" I asked. She pretended to think for a second before smiling and saying "Hmm, I'm not sure, I think I need more proof." I smiled back and said "As you wish." before kissing her again and later removing the guitar off her lap and placing it on the ground so we could kiss properly.

Kim might be hard to get through to sometimes, but she was defiantly worth it.

* * *

**I hope this was long enough! A lot of you said you wanted it to be longer so I did my best with the time I had.**

**I'm honestly not happy with this chapter, I'm so busy I literally have to do everything in about 30 minutes (this includes coming up with the idea, writing and posting.)**

**Thanks for bearing with me through the holidays and I promise much better chapters will be coming once they're over!**

**Sorry for making this mostly Kim's POV, I'll even it out next time!**

**REVIEWS GIVE ME MOTIVATION. They truly do! If it wasn't for reviews I wouldn't bother writing during the holidays :)**


	22. Family Gathering

**GUYS I GOT THE SWEETEST REVEWS :')  
They made me so happy! Really, thank you so much for your kind words!**

**I had a reviewer give me some great constructive criticism (keep in mind that it wasn't mean) so I'll try and take their advice! People complained about how there is more then one POV per chapter. I'm sorry but that's one thing I won't be changing because this story needs to be from BOTH their points for it to make sense.**

**I promise that the LEOLIVIA fic I write will have one POV per chapter though!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it! :)  
**

* * *

**Jack POV**

The next morning I woke up to small kisses on my cheek. I opened one eye to investigate and found Kim laying beside me propped up on her elbows so she could reach my face. "Kim isn't it too early to wake up?" I asked. Kim laughed before pointing to the digital clock on my bedside table. I turned and was surprised to find that it was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon! "How did we manage to sleep in so much?!" She shrugged and yawned before saying "I don't know but we better shower and get ready." "For what?" I said, confusion lacing my voice. "We're going to your parents today? Remember?" Kim answered. My eyes widened once realization dawned to me.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents to bits and they loved me too. We never had much of a family problem and they liked Kim quite a lot as well (especially my mother who seemed to have a special bond with Kim from the start.) I knew that my parents were going to be overjoyed to find out that Kim and I were dating but I also knew that my mother would be equally upset when she finds that this has been going on for a while and that we didn't tell her.

She has always been the hard core 'shipper' of Kim and I in my family. She was the one who kept me together when I thought I'd lost Kim for good and apparently also did the same for Kim. My mom was really the person most involved in our relationship at the time so she would be devastated to hear that we didn't inform her of something as important as this.

It was really my fault though. Kim still has occasional phone calls with my mother but not as often as I do. If anyone was to tell my mother of this it really should've been me.

Kim pulled me out of my thoughts by cautiously asking "What did you do..." She could read me like a book."W-what are you t-talking about?" I asked while nervously laughing and scratching the back of my neck. Kim now stood at the side of the bed with her arms crossed and her eyebrows risen. I caved. "Well I might've sorta maybe forgotten to tell her that we were dating..." I rushed through the sentence and whispered the last bit hoping she wouldn't hear, but to no avail Kim heard me. Damn her hearing.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kim knew how upset my mother would be because she used to always say things like 'Someday when you too get together I'll be the first to know!' and 'You two together, will be legendary and it'll all happen because of me!' Neither of us wanted to disappoint my mother because she's nothing but a kind heart, and she can never hurt anyone. This made things much harder. Kim was pacing back and forth in the room and rambling. I knew that there was almost no way of stopping Kim when she was on a roll. I stood up and decided to take the only chance I had. Grabbing Kim by the shoulders, I pulled her lips to mine cutting her off at mid sentence.

" . ." I said looking directly into her eyes. "I'm worried too...You know how over sensitive mom is, but we're just going to have to tell her that we were so caught up in everything that we forgot. How she'll take it? I don't really know, but she'll have to accept it either way." Kim sighed "I guess you're right, but if she gets mad I'm blaming you." She poked my chest and pulled me into one more kiss before turning around to shower. Of course I pulled her back and kept her busy for another thirty minutes.

I mean, what's the rush right?

**Kim POV**

After I finally managed to get out of Jack's grasp, I took a shower and put my robe on and headed to my room so I could find something suitable to wear for tonight. Even though we were going for dinner his parents expected us over at 5, as since we barely ever visit they want to make the time we do visit extra long.

After going through my entire closet of clothes I settled for a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice light blue shirt.

I headed over to the living room and found Jack on the couch wearing dark blue jeans and a red and black checkered button up. His feet were propped up on the table and there was a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Whatcha watching?" I asked as I sat cross legged beside him and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Reruns of 'How I Met Your Mother*'" He replied without taking his eyes of the screen.

Once the credits started rolling Jack turned to face me and I did too. "Want to see something awesome?" Jack asked grinning. "Well depends what we're talking about..." I answered. Jack laughed. "Here toss this up in the air." Jack said handing me a piece of popcorn. I did as told and Jack caught it in his mouth. "Beginners luck." I said, not wanting to give him pleasure of seeing me impressed. "I never miss." Jack countered. "Oh it's so on." I replied as I grabbed a handful of popcorn and started throwing them up one after another. Jack caught every one.

I couldn't hide how impressed I was if I tried! "Alright that was pretty epic." Jack gave me a cocky grin then opened his mouth to say an equally cocky remark which was cut of by the phone. Jack pouted and I laughed in a teasing manner. He rose from the couch so he could answer it but stopped at the door and pointed at me. "This isn't over yet." Jack stated then turned and ran to the kitchen so he could grab the phone before it stopped ringing.

Jack's conversation on the phone was short and quick so it was either a retailer trying to sell something or the wrong number. I played with the ends of my hair waiting for Jack to come but he never came. I was confused and look around before shrugging and going back to checking my hair for split ends. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind the couch and I freaked out.

My high pitch screaming and rough kicking slowed (but didn't stop) when I realized it was Jack. "Ow! Kimmy stop that hurts!" Jack said from the ground. After I noticed it was Jack I flipped him and was currently nudging his body with my foot. "Well you shouldn't have scared me!" I replied. "Jack grimaced and smiled at the same time. "I can't help that I find you hot when you're angry." Of course I just had to blush and loose concentration which was exactly Jack wanted me to do as this was an opportunity for him to pull me down beside him.

After a few minutes of wrestling and laughing we both lay still panting. "Now I have to get changed again." I groaned. It was hard enough to find something to wear in the first place and now that it was wrinkly and smelled of sweat I had to change. "I'll help, I don't have much to choose from anyway." Jack said. I nodded before sighing and saying "Perks of being a boy. Anyway we should go get changed because it's already..." I paused to check my watch "3:30pm!" I cried. Jack and I immediately sat up and scrambled to our rooms so we could get changed.

I was in the middle of frantically throwing clothes around when Jack walked in, this time wearing a black and blue button up and black jeans. He started throwing clothes with me and after a while I stood back for a second and watched what Jack was doing. Then I doubled over with laughter making Jack stop and give me a confused look before opening his mouth to say something but then deciding against it. "Do you even know what you're doing?" I asked still laughing. Jack blushed lightly. "Well you were throwing clothes so I thought I'd help?" He asked more than said. I started laughing harder. "Just help me find something to wear." Jack nodded and got to work while I trying to get my hair into shape. Jack returned with a pair of light blue ripped jeans and black sweater which had 'Roots*' written across it in grey.

"Going for the tomboy look today I see." I said with a smile. Jack shrugged but smiled too before saying "You don't need all that girly stuff to look beautiful because you already are." He grinned as I blushed before taking the clothes from his hands and entering my bathroom so I could get changed.

I got changed and ready in 5 minutes flat then jogged to the mud room so I could grab my grey vans, winter coat, scarf and gloves. Even though it was cold out I still wore sneakers because I felt more comfortable in them, and the fact that I was (as Jack would say) 'as stubborn as a mule.' Didn't help the situation either.

Just as I finished getting ready Jack walked in and grabbed his blue Supras* then slipped them on before grabbing the house keys and pulling me out the door.

"Ready to tell my parents?" Jack asked, rubbing my thigh with one hand while the other was on the wheel pulling out of the parking lot. "Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

**Jack POV**

I parked then grabbed Kim's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before ringing the doorbell to the house I'd grew up in.

My parents answered and I was immediatly pulled into a bone crushing hug from my mother, while Kim shook my father's hand.

After a few more rounds of hugging my mother pulled us into the living room so we could 'catch up.' This, in my mother's language means 'question you about everything that's happened with Kim.' My mother pulled my dad into the kitchen so they could grab a few appetizers whilst Kim took a seat beside me on the big grey couch.

I could tell she was worried because she was fidgeting and sat awkwardly so I tried to ease her up bit my putting my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me. Kim automatically placed her head in my neck and gave me a peck on the jawline as if to say 'thank you.'

I looked down at her and smiled, before leaning in to give her a peck on the lips when my parents walked in. We pulled away awkwardly and I cleared my throut while Kim straightened herself out. Nothing could hide the blush that swept our faces as both my parents rose their eyebrow and took a seat on the couch across from ours.

I could tell my dad was trying to 'let it slide' by changing the subject but my mother had other things on her mind.

"So what's going on here?" She asked in a questioning tone. I gulped before trying to formulate a sentence "Well...um, we're just like...uh." Suddenly Kim swooped in and saved my sad ass from embarrasemen. " -" "Carrie, Kim!" Kim restarted her sentence. "Right, Carrie well Jack and I have been alone for a few months as you already know and over time we've developed more feelings for eachother-" This time my father cut her off with his booming laughter which was shortly joined by my mother.

"Developed?!" My father cried. "I'm the most clueless man in the world when it comes to love and I could still see the spark you guys had at 15! I swear I thought Jack would stick one in you and have you pregnant at 16!" My mother laughed harder while nodding and Kim turned a deep red and looked down. I, on the otherhand was in complete shock, dad was never forward about stuff like this because he found it awkward. I opened my mouth to reply when my dad cut me off again. "And don't you try to deny it son. Anyone could tell you killed for those sleepover with Kim. The sight of her made you excited!" I face palmed.

This was the absolute most embarrasing family dinner I've ever had. Even worse then the time they showed a 14 year old Kim the baby pictures of my in a tutu wearing makeup and the naked bath ones every child. Kim started quietly giggling to herself too and I glared at my father who winked back.

"So you guys started dating recently I suppose?" Mom asked after her laughter was controlable. Here comes the hard part. "I guess you could say recently..." I replied. My mother squinted her eyes and gave a confused look. "When exactly did you start dating?" She countered. "Um well it became official around the middle of December, but we were close enough to be called a couple two months before." Kim answered mumbling and refusing to look my mother in the eye.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes and I swear Kim and I stopped breathing while waiting for my mother's reply. She reacting completely opposite to how I thought she would've.

She burst into tears and pulled Kim into a tight hug then gave me one too. Kim and I were both confused at her reaction but our confusion resolved when she gave us a clear explanation.

"I-I've just been waiting so long for this moment! I don't CARE if you told me late. Sure a few weeks earlier would've been better but hell with that! You're finally together and Kim you are exactly who I wanted him to be with from the start. You're beautiful but not fake or an airhead like more than half the girls Jack brought home were. You give Jack love but you keep control too so you don't spoil him too much and you're absolutely everything I want Jack too have!" Half way through the speech she grabbed Kim's face and starting stroking her face with the back of her hand. Kim teared up but was smiling and at the end of the speech she stood and shared a long and meaningful hug with my mother.

When they were finishing hugging Kim grabbed both of my mother hands and looked at her while saying "Thank you for thinking I deserve someone as special as Jack."

That set the mood for the rest of the night.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE – HAITUS FOR THREE DAYS**

**I'm going out of town until the 1st and there is sadly no internet for me to update with. The next chapter will be posted on the 2nd. **

**I tried to make this one long since I wouldn't be updating for a while, but like I said before I'm super busy and have barely any time to write! (I promise it'll be better once these holidays are over!)**

**HAVE AN AWESOME NEW YEARS AND WISH TOO 'SEE' YOU ALL NEXT YEAR :)**

**Best gift anyone could give me is a sweet review :) (maybe get me to 400?)**


	23. Decisions

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :D**

**I hope y'all got a great start on the new year! I sure did! :)**

**Sorry for the three day haitus, that's the longest I've gone without updating! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE – WRITING**

**During this break I've truly changed the way I look at things. I have more ideas for different stories and many haven't been getting very many reviews so I don't know if y'all are reading this!**

**I'm almost 100 percent sure that this and two more chapters after will be the last chapters of this fanfiction. (Unless I suddenly get a ton of reviews stating other wise)**

**I may or may not write a sequel, either way the story after this WILL be a Leolivia fic, and later another Kick fic so the sequel will be put on hold.**

**No flames for my decision I promise to continue writing and there will be fanfics that are set in the future like this one, as I enjoy this particular kind!**

**More details about this to come in the next chapters. Sorry for the long note! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it :)**

**Jack POV**

I was currently laying in bed with a sleeping Kim beside me, reminiscing about last night. We had a rather pleasant family dinner after the little confession we made. Sure my parents still continued to embarrass me throughout the night but I could care less after hearing what my mother and Kim said to each other.

My parents truly excepted Kim into our family. They'd always loved her to bits but last night they officially claimed at they wanted no one other then Kim to be they're daughter in law! I really couldn't be happier.

I'm not sure what it was that drove me to feel this way but ever since last night I've been thinking differently. I've always known that Kim and I didn't need to get married or even engaged (well not for the time being anyway) but suddenly I want to be able to call her my fiance and wife. I want to have a wedding for everyone to see that Kim is MINE and always will be.

Sure the guys (especially Milton) have been emailing me and mentioning engagement in many phone calls but I always brushed the subject off by saying "Kim doesn't want to get engaged right now and neither do I." The thing is I'd never even asked Kim how she felt about getting engaged, so there was a possibility of her both rejecting my proposal or excepting it. She wouldn't reject it because she doesn't love me but merely because she isn't ready. It was up to me. Should I take the chance of rejection or bottle up my feelings?!

On top of it all, tomorrow night was New Years and I know how much Kim loves this specific holiday so I had to make it count.

Time to call up the boys.

**Kim POV**

I woke up smiling and stretched my arms over my head before flopping them around the bed looking for Jack. When I couldn't find him I opened one eye I look to his side of the bed. When I noticed that the brown haired boy wasn't beside me a spark of curiosity lit inside me. I sat upright and rubbed my eyes before getting up and heading to the bathroom so I could check for Jack. He wasn't around so I decided to wash up then search the rest of the house.

After I'd brushed my teeth, washed my face and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt I headed over to the kitchen from which the faint smell of pancakes and whistling could be heard.

I walked in to find Jack flipping pancakes and squeezed oranges to make some home made orange juice. I hopped up on the counter beside him and pulled him by the collar so I could grab a kiss. "Good morning." He mumbled into my hair as he gave me a hug. I smiled in response and pulled him into a second kiss which would've lasted longer if we couldn't smell the now burning pancakes.

Jack groaned as the fire alarm went off and ordered for me to take the pan off the stove while he went to go fetch a broom to stop the constant beeping.

Once we managed to stop the beeping and get us some cereal ready as we managed to burn more than half the batter we settled in our places at the table and started talking about last night.

"So that went better then I'd expected." Stated Jack whilst shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. I laughed at his boy like behaviour before responding "They embarrassed you the entire night, how was that so great?!" Jack shrugged then said "Yeah what they said was embarrassing but they also said important stuff...Like wanting you to be part of our family." My eyes widened in realization. You see after our confession the subject of 'putting a ring on it' came up many times during the dinner. Jack was trying to get to the subject of engagement, something I wanted so badly but could never force Jack into actually doing.

I've been dreaming of a small wedding by the lake in the woods Jack and I discovered, since the age of 13. Jack and I haven't been dating for a long but we've known (and have been closer to) each other for longer then half of the people that get married today have, so engagement would be acceptable at a time like this but Jack would never want something like that. Not now anyway.

"It was a stupid subject I shouldn't have-" I cut Jack off once I notice that I'd dozed off during an important conversation "No! No! Not at all...I've been wondering how you felt about that for a while anyway..." Jack looked down at his cereal and scratched the back of his neck, a move he always made when he was either hiding something or nervous. "I understand if you don't want to-" Jack cut me off this time. "No! Look Kim I do, I really really do but is it the right time?" I didn't know how to respond so I shrugged. "Whenever you're ready I'll be ready." I finally responded with a smile that didn't feel and probably didn't look real either. I wanted an engagement NOW.

Once we cleared up I decided to get my work out on so I got changed into my work out stuff, grabbed my bag and the keys to the dojo before kissing Jack goodbye and heading out the door.

**Jack POV**

The moment Kim left the house I jumped into action. I grabbed my phone and speed dialled all three of the guys (not caring what time it was in whichever country Milton was in) and got an immediate answer from almost all of them besides Jerry who claimed that I "scared off" a "sexy mamacita" who "fell for da Jerry charm" whatever THAT is.

All three began arguing about how Jerry didn't have a charm, or any game for that matter. "Guys" I said trying to get there attention. I repeated this a few more times but got no response. I eventually got so fed up that I blurted out "I'M GAY AND I HAVE FEELINGS FOR ONE OF YOU." That sure got their attention because the moment I said this Milton began hyper ventilating, Jerry made a weird sound and Eddie's line went dead silent.

"Guys I'm obviously joking I just needed to get your attention." The moment I said this all three of them let out a big breath and started laughing. Of course that laughter soon had to turn to an argument about which one of them I'd have a crush on if I really was gay. I rolled my eyes.

"GUYS! Your getting off topic again!" I cried into the line hoping for them to listen. I could almost feel my wallet get lighter by the second as I thought about the two out of country calls I was currently making. My phone bill would not be kind to me this month.

"Ayt sorry man." Jerry replied once they were all quiet. "Yeah so what's the problem?" asked Eddie, Milton asked a similar question too. "Well...I plan on proposing to Kim-" I was cut off my three high pitch squeals and the sound of something falling to the ground. "Milton's down again isn't he." sighed Eddie into the phone. "Man that kid didn't change much ova da years did he." Jerry commented.

After a few moments of screaming Milton's name so he could wake up, we managed to get him back to his senses. "Anyway as I was saying before you RUDELY interrupted, I want to propose to Kim. Yes, theres a chance of her rejecting me because she may think it's 'too soon' but I'm willing to take the chance. My question to you is, have I completely lost my marbles?" Eddie replied first "Boy you lost your 'marbles' the moment you began talking like Milton. I mean what in God's name are 'marbles' supposed to represent?"

Jerry was next "Eddie bro, you be talking like Milton to with all that fancy 'God's name' and shit too so don't be judging my brotha over here.' When Jerry paused to catch his breath Eddie shuddered at the thought of being like Milton whilst Milton 'humph' into the phone. "Anyway, Jack bro look you lost your brain or marbles or whatever you lost, the moment you truly fell for Kim. Take a chance bro it's not like your gonna loose her forever."

Milton picked up from there "Jerry's actually right for once-" "Milton be right-HEY wait up!" cut in Jerry but was quickly cut off by Milton "You in fact won't loose Kim forever, so why not try in the name of love?"

I thought to myself for a bit while the guys started yet another argument about who would be my best man. I finally made a decision.

"Okay THANKS FOR THE HELP GUYS I GOTTA STOP THE CALL NOW, PHONE BILL WON'T BE GOOD TO ME BYE." I quickly yelled over their current argument before hitting the off button and pulling my coat on.

I had some serious shopping to do.

**Next chapter is pretty much all KICK! :) **

**This was more humour based than romance but I promise all you kick shippers will love the next :)**

**Review please and I'll update quicker!**


	24. Shopping & Secrets

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**I've been getting hate from a 'guest' user. **

**Honestly, if you're going to call me a bitch and criticize my writing you should at least be able to use you're real name. **

**I do enjoy getting CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but all this user has been doing is making fun of my story and claiming that there are much better writers on fanfiction, I already know this and as I've mentioned before this is my first story so I've really just started writing.**

**If you don't enjoy this fic do me a favour and just don't bother to read it.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it**

**Kim POV**

I had just finished beating a dummy to death when I decided to take a water break and check the time. My eyes widened when I realized that it was already 8 o'clock and Jack hadn't sent a single text or called once!

It's not that I want him to call, I just find it strange that he hasn't as Jack has the biggest hero complex ever and he always has to check and make sure that 'I'm okay.' I shrugged and decided to get changed, take a quick shower and head back to the house so I could get dinner ready.

Things got even stranger when I got home. Jack was no where to be found. I felt a bit worried because Jack usually wouldn't leave without telling me where he was going but I decided to brush it off and get his favourite dinner ready for when he gets home.

30 minutes later spaghetti and meat balls were set on the table along with a glass of wine for each of us but Jack didn't show. I tried calling him but he didn't answer and I sent him texts too which also got no replies. I finally gave up on waiting and grabbed my plate and glass then headed over to the living room so I could mope, eat and possibly get drunk.

**Jack POV**

I'm so screwed. After my phone call with the guys I ran all around down buying all the stuff I needed to make tomorrow night perfect leaving the ring buying for last.

That's right, I've decided to ask Kim to marry me. Call me crazy but I love her more than anything and if making her officially mine means risking rejection then hell be it. I'd manage to finish the shopping for everything but the ring at 7 o'clock, it would take me 30 minutes to get to the ring shop and even longer to choose a ring. Kim was going to kill me.

I hadn't sent her a single text or call and on top of it all my phone died so I couldn't call if I wanted to! She'd probably freaking out right now but tomorrow night will make up for it all...Hopefully.

When I got to the store it was completely empty. Who in the right mind would go ring shopping this late on a Sunday night? Apparently me.

I was greeted by the same middle aged women who'd helped me pick out a ring last time. "Look who's back!" She cried pulling me into a hug which I awkwardly returned. "Engagement?!" She asked in a cheery voice. I nodded unsure of how to respond to her happy tone and energy. "Right this way!" I followed her through rows and rows of rings until we got to the rings which were most suitable for engagement.

An hour later I had no luck. We'd gone through almost all the rings in the large glass case but they were all either too flashy or not flashy enough to show my love her. I flopped down onto one of the chairs by the counter. I don't know how this lady was still so energetic. "Sorry I'm being so indecisive." I said with my head in my hands. "I've never felt so strongly about something and I want it to be absolutely perfect."

She took a seat in the chair beside me and took her heels off then stretched her legs. "It's alright darlin' I see a lot of men come here to buy something nice for their 'wives to be,' the ones who chose the ring fastest are always the ones coming back to return them." She sighed and her tone changed from the fake cheeriness to a tired and wise one.

"What does choosing the ring have to do with divorce?" I asked confused. "Well son choosing a ring is a pretty big deal. That ring is going to represent the two of you together for the rest of your lives so the men who care most about their love take the longest to choose which ring is best to represent them." She replied. I nodded understandably then rose from the chair. "We better pick a nice ring out then before my 'wife to be' calls the cops to file in a 'lost person.' The lady, who claimed to be called Marilyn rose from the chair as well and helped me search.

I'd finally given up. It was almost 10 o'clock and far past closing time but Marilyn had been kind enough to leave it open for me. "Thanks for the help Marilyn but I should get going, sorry for keeping you here for so long." She smiled before replying "It's alright honey, I don't have anything or anyone to go home to anyway, it's my job to make couples happy." I suddenly felt bad for the women who'd been kind enough to help me (and probably many other couples) yet had no one of her own to love and go home to. I whipped a piece of paper and scribbled Kim and I's home phone on it. "We'd like you over for dinner some time, give us a call when you're available?" She smiled a genuine smile and took the paper.

I turned to head out the door when suddenly something caught my eye. That was it. That was exactly what I was looking for!

After paying and getting the ring wrapped up, I hugged Marilyn goodbye and ran to catch the bus (Kim had taken the truck so I had to take the bus everywhere.) Once I got home I opened to the door quietly and heard noises coming from the living room. I walked in to find Kim asleep on the couch with 'Keeping up With the Kardashians*' playing in the background.

On the table sat an empty plate of what used to be Kim's dinner, and a bottle of wine which was three quarters of the way empty. I shook my head and carefully picked Kim up in my arms and took her to my room so she was more comfortable.

Half way to my room she tightened her grip on me and snuggled closer into my arms before whispering "I thought you were gone for good." I immediately felt guiltier then I already felt and placed Kim underneath the covers before kissing her forehead and whispering "I promised I'd never leave." My stomach started growling and I remembered that I'd eaten almost nothing all day so I kissed Kim's cheek one last time before heading to the kitchen to find my favourite meal on the table along with a glass of wine, I suddenly felt sick from guilt.

**Kim POV**

I woke up to a pounding headache and the smell of coffee. I felt sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom immediately before puking my guts out, only to have Jack run in after me and quickly hold my hair back while kneeling down beside me and rubbing my back. I hated being hungover.

Once I'd managed to calm my stomach down I glared at Jack and said "Don't think this made up for last night." Then stood and headed to my own room so I could get changed and shower. Today was my favourite holiday and there was absolutely no way I was going to let Jack ruin it.

When I was finished showering I slipped my robe on and headed to my closet so I could get dressed. I finally settled down for black leggings and a simple purple sweater. I'd change later for tonight anyway, so there was no point in getting fancy now.

My stomach churned and I still felt sick. I wanted nothing more then coffee and I was sure that even the smell of food would make me puke again. Thankfully Jack got the message because he didn't cook anything today but instead settled for some cereal and coffee, pouring me a mug as well. I took the coffee without looking at him and turned towards the living room only to have Jack pull me back and take the coffee out of my hands so he could hug me without spilling or breaking anything.

I refused to hug him back so he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me up onto the counter then settled himself between my legs and kissed me on the cheek as I pouted. "Kimmy please don't be mad. I can't tell you what I did last night but I promise you'll understand tonight." I thought to myself for a moment. Did I trust Jack? Yes, I did. Tonight's New Years night so he must've been getting another one of his great surprises ready. I really had no reason to be upset with him but hey, I might as well mess with him when I have the chance right?

"How do I know you weren't with some other women." I said whilst squinting my eyes and crossing my arms. Jack looked extremely surprised by my question but his answer came quick and without hesitation. "Kim no women would bring me as much joy and happiness as you do...You're absolutely incredible." I showed no reaction, but my heart was melting on the inside. Jack expression changed when he noticed that I was giving in and he started apologizing over and over again and stuttering too.

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing hard. Jack looked completely confused and fake laughed along before stopping and asking "So, uh what are we laughing about?" This only made me laugh harder. "I was obviously just joking with you Jack, do you really think I'd worry about something like that? I already said I trusted you." Jack smiled and pulled me into a kiss. "You are going to love tonight." He said against my lips and I smiled into the kiss.

I was defiantly going to be ringing in the New Year in a great way.

**SORRY FOR DISSAPOINTING YOU GUYS **

**This had to be a filler! I didn't get to check it either because a huge surprise party was planned so I had no time to fix anything!**

** The next chapter it going to literally be all KICK.**

**I didn't want to squeeze it all into a chapter because A) It would be far too long and B) I'm feeling really down lately from a lot of hate and other personal stuff going on, so I don't want to update until I'm 100 percent sure the next chapter is exactly how I want it to be!**

**No disappointments! :)**

**Review please? I'd really appreciate it!**


	25. Happy New Year

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE LIKE REALLY I'M ACTUALLY MAD AT MYSELF RIGHT NOW. My flight got canceled, delayed and I had to go grocery shopping the moment I got home! So I apologize dearly for this late update!**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**Especially the people who supported me & told me not to worry about hate, I really REALLY appreciate it! :)**

**Guys no review can ever be too long! I love long reviews & NEVER find them boring!**

**Also a special thanks to those (such as KickinitFanatKick) for promoting my story!**

**Maybe check out one of my super kind reviewer NoOrdinaryAuthor?**

**ENJOY **

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it**

**Kim POV**

It was already 6 o'clock leaving only a few hours until we rang in the new year! I was extremely excited and wondered what Jack had in store for me but no matter how much I begged he wouldn't spill.

Jack finally claimed it was time for me to get ready and I immediately hopped up and ran to my room leaving a chuckling Jack behind. It took me 20 minutes to get my long blonde hair into natural looking wavy, 5 to put on some light makeup and another 20 to slip into my 'New Years' outfit which consisted of gold hoop earrings, a wooly forest green sweater, black skinny jeans, green beanie and black scarf and gloves because Jack said his surprise would be outside.

Once I'd finished I ran to the living room to be greeted by an empty room with a huge holiday card in the middle. I cautiously looked around whilst inching towards the card. When it was in my hand's range I grabbed hold of it and flipped it open to find the truck keys with a note attached to it. I looked around once more before curiously opening the note which read "Drive to the place you let of steam and look your best (even if you don't believe me) – Your Secret Admirer." I laughed out loud at the note and thought over where this could be.

Easy, the dojo. I always go there to let of steam when I'm angry and Jack used to always joke around about me looking super 'hot' when I was sweating. Of course this comment would always make me charge at him, but no amount of punches could ever mask the light pink which flashed on my face and the flutter I felt in my stomach. After debating over searching for Jack and ruining his plans I decided to play along so I grabbed my coat, slipped my light grey studded boots on and headed to the truck.

I pulled up into the malls parking lot and started walking towards the dojo which already had the lights turned on. This meant I was right and that Jack was probably near as he didn't want anything happening to me because it was 'too dark' for women to be out alone.

I opened the door once more and looked around before stepping in. In the centre of the dojo was a vase of white, pink, yellow and red roses. Next to it was a beautiful collage of pictures from pictures which dated back to when we first met. I smiled a shaky smile and tried not to let my tears spill. I've been so emotional lately! What is wrong with me!

Around the neck of vase was a small note tied with red ribbon. I sat cross legged on the floor and read the note. "Go to the place where I first called you beautiful. - Your Secret Admirer" I smiled to myself as I recalled the memory of when Jack first did this and meant it in a serious way.

I was fifteen and had my first boyfriend who's name was Jason. Jason didn't mean as much to me as Jack did, the only reason why I even thought of dating a guy other than Jack was because Jack started noticing girls in a more then 'friendly' way. This wouldn't have been a problem if those girls were been me, but they weren't.

I was weak and broken so when Jason showed me affection I jumped in not caring about how it would end up. A month into dating Jason I really fell for him. Not as much as Jack but evidently close. On our fourth month anniversary I caught Jason making out with Lorie. He called me an ugly troll and told me that he used me to make other girls jealous, and that I wasn't worth any of his time.

That was the first time I broke completely and Jack was the first to find me. He was also the first to comfort me by spending countless sleepless nights with me, simply lying together in bed and was also the first to punch Jason in the nose, giving him a broken nose and Jack himself a three day suspension.

Jack found me on the roof of our school. A place no one really knows of, but Jack did, because he knew me well enough to know exactly where I'd end up. He'd pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead and whispered comforting words into my ear. His last action was the one which meant, and still does mean the most to me. He pulled my forehead to his and whispered "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met Kim, don't you dare let some fucking asshole tell you otherwise." That one sentence made my stomach flip flop and my mind empty all thoughts about Jason and simply focus on the boy in front of me.

I cut the engine off and stepped out into the cool air. I stuffed my gloved hands into my pocket and looked up at the roof to see little chinese air balloons being lifted into the sky. They were all different colours and lifted into the air seconds after each other filling the sky with endless balloons. Jack really does go out when he wants too!

I was thinking about how in the world I was supposed to get to the roof of the school without being able to go inside when a small parachute with a pink letter hanging from it drifted down. I grabbed it before the balloon touched the ground and immediately opened it up. I had to be fast if I wanted to count down with Jack! "First kiss – Your Secret Admirer" Along with the note was Hershey Kiss* which I unwrapped and popped in my mouth before taking one last look at the hot air balloons and turning to the truck.

Jack and I were hanging out at around 10pm by the park in our neighbourhood. Jack and I were close too back then so talking about anything from sexual frustrations to period pains was normal. That night our conversation was about how we'd had less kisses then half the people at our school and that we wished kisses didn't make relationships so weird.

This led to us getting into a heated argument about wether kissing your best friend was okay or not which then led to Jack pinning me to a tree. The rest was quick, heated and passionate but was chosen to be forgotten the next day. Not necessarily chosen but more forced to forget as we both feared the effect it would have on our relationship.

The moon lit up the sky as I walked towards the tree where we had our first kiss. I grinned at the heart carved into the tree along with J+K carved in the middle. Underneath was a small yellow sticky note along with a picture of Jack and I which was taken by Eddie. The picture was taken when we finally managed to put together enough money to buy the apartment and had first moved in. Jack insisted on carrying me over the thresh hold and Eddie whipped out his phone just as we were walking over. Jack was carrying me bridal style and grinning while looking down at me. I was laughing whilst looking up at Jack, and had one arm around his neck and the other on my head trying to keep my beanie from slipping off along with one leg in the air and other dangling.

I loved this picture because it was taken unexpectedly so everything was natural. This picture pretty much described my entire relationship with Jack. Completely natural, totally real and never failing to make me happy.

The note said "The last, I promise. Off to the place where we found each other and our own land – I love you Kimmy hurry to me."

I immediately knew where this was. Jack and I found a little lake in a forest at around the age of 13. Funny story really, a month after we became best friends Jack and I had our first REAL time alone. Milton had french horn practice, Eddie had to help his grandmother clean her house and Jerry had Saturday detention (no surprise there) so we had an entire day to ourselves.

I had already started falling for Jack then, but my feelings weren't very strong so I wasn't too worried about how the day would go. This didn't mean I wasn't worried at all though, I still spent an hour trying to find clothes which looked nice but not like I was trying to hard.

Jack walked over to my house that morning to pick me up and we spent half the day at the park but eventually got bored and decided to go on an adventure. This lead to us exploring the forest and finding this lake. Through the years we became closer by taking a break from the guys and coming there just the two of us. I think this private place is actually one of the reasons our bond is so tight today. When we were old enough we managed to build a tree house, but no matter what we always kept it a secret. That place belong to Jack and I only.

I traced the fresh carving on the tree lightly with my fingers before checking my watch. I should get going because there was only 20 minutes left until midnight!

I made it to the forest in 10 minutes flat and when I got out of the truck I saw a path of candles placed on little holders which rested on dried leaves. The candles led to the little tree house. I climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch so I could climb inside the tree house then closed the hatch behind me and dusted myself off before looking up.

Jack was down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. My hands flew to my mouth and tears filled my eyes. "Kim I love you more then you'll ever know I-" I cut Jack off and flew into his arms "YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" I said while crying happily. Jack grinned widely whilst slipping the ring on my finger and kissing me passionately.

I suddenly heard a loud popping noise and looked up from my place on the ground to the window to find a firework show begin. Jack stood and held his arm out to me than pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my side. "It's time." He whispered.

Fireworks of every colours popped out of everywhere, it was absolutely magnificent. We started counting down and when we reached 1 Jack pulled me to his lips and we kissed.

He pulled me to his forehead. "Happy New Year Kimmy." He whispered before leaning down to capture my lips once more.

**DONE. :)**

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this story and I apologize once more for the late update.**

**THIS IS THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER.**

**I will post one more chapter which will be the EPILOGUE!**

I want to thank everybody who stuck with me through the end with this fic! :)

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND KIND WORDS.**

**THIS IS NOT THE END. I WILL GIVE YOU MORE DETAILS ABOUT MY NEXT FANFIC (and an official goodbye) IN THE NEXT NOTE (which will be on the epilogue chapter.)**

**Please review your opinions on this story?(:**

**I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! **


	26. Epilogue

**For the last time..THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**I honestly can not thank y'all enough for supporting me through this.**

**A review told me to never change my writing. I promise I won't do anything but hopefully get better as I read over a few chapters and realized many mistakes.**

**I really hope y'all enjoy this last one! More details about my next fic at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it!**

**Jack POV**

It's been 6 years since the proposal and Kim and I still love each other as much as we did the first day. Along with each other we also love our children. Two to be exact, two perfect little girls who remind me so much of Kim it's astonishing.

It turned out that Kim was a few weeks pregnant with our first daughter, Abigail, during the proposal itself, but we weren't aware that Kim was pregnant until a few weeks later as she didn't have much morning sickness (not as much as a usual pregnant women) and she never told me how emotional she felt. We only began to realize Kim was pregnant when she didn't have her period and felt tired all the time.

Our second daughter, Delilah, came three years later and we decided to sell out beloved apartment so we could afford a real house for us all to fit in and feel like a 'real' family in.

Of course a house means money and money means a job. I'm still continuing with my job at the dojo but I've also taken extra shifts and coffee shops as Kim had to become an 'at home mom', something she absolutely hates because always wants to be on her feet, so we've been a bit short on money but nothing too serious really.

After the proposal came the wedding which hadn't been grand, but small and simple exactly how Kim and I had wanted. Kim was wearing a simply white dress and instead of a church we got married at the lake in spring time. Flowers had just begun blooming and the warm spring sunshine brightened everyones mood. We'd only invited our close friends and relatives and had an overall great time. The only problem that had occurred was that Kim's parents refused to come leaving Kim with no one to walk down the isle with. My father volunteered and Kim was happy with that as she was much closer to him than her own father anyway.

That didn't stop Kim from being a bit upset though, and along with her hormones being all over the place she had a bit of a harder time then usual with dealing with her parents. She later came to conclusion that her real family were the ones here with us right now and that she only needed people who truly cared about her.

Everyone expected for the spark Kim and I had to settle after we had children and got married, but it never did. I still get butterflies in my stomach when she teases me and I'd never been happier. This is exactly how I wanted my life to be. Married to the love of my life with two beautiful daughters, working at the dojo and still being surrounded by my friends from the age of 13.

Speaking of 'friends', the guys have had many adventures and accomplishments over the years! Milton and Julie returned from their trip around the world 2 years after our engagement bringing a novel prize along with them for finding a new specie of birds and a cure for cancer. Julie is currently pregnant and Milton recently had an opening for his own lab.

Eddie and Grace are happy as ever. Eddie is well known for his healthy fast food chain and has been making millions! Grace later left writing about fashion for Vogue* as she opened up her own clothing store and is selling her own designs. She also had a baby boy name Daniel around the same time that we had Abigail.

Jerry was the one who surprised us the most. When he was on tour in Paris he ran into an old friend of ours, Kelsey Vargas. They'd dated for a few weeks in high school but broke up when Kelsey caught Jerry with another girl. He was a bit of a player back then but didn't mean any real harm, Kelsey didn't take it too great though so their breakup had been awful. Apparently Jerry chatted it up with her using his 'charm' and they got really close and somehow started dating. Three years later they started Jerry proposed. We'd never seen Jerry so sure of himself or so committed to anything. Kelsey agreed but insisted that they moved back to Seaford because she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Jerry agreed and moved back along with Milton and Julie.

**Kim POV**

I was currently sitting on the porch steps watching my first love and husband Jack chase around our two daughters Abigail who was 6 and Delilah who was 3. I laughed as he tripped over and grabbed both girls while falling and began tickling them endlessly on the green grass which stretched around our house.

Grace put her hand on my shoulder before taking a seat beside me and sighing. The guys all ended up moving back to Seaford and we all bought a house in the same neighbourhood in hope that our children would become as great friends as we did. Grace was convinced that her son and my daughter would get together eventually like Jack and I because she claims 'they're both good looking kids with spunk.' I always laughed at the thought of telling my daughter about how I'd gone through the same things as her at that age, it would be dejavu all over again.

Julie brought me out of my thoughts by handing Grace and I lemonade before trying to sit on a chair with her giant stomach. She was 8 months along and her stomach was fully grown making it impossible for her to do anything. She was taking it better then I had. I still tried to do everything and anything when I was pregnant and ended up getting so frustrated that I'd cry.

The rest of the boys jogged out of the house to join Jack on the grass. Jerry and Eddie tossing a football back and forth whilst Milton ran after them giving Daniel a piggy back. He was bound to be a great father some day because he was much better with kids then any of us had expected. Kelsey also went after them and grabbed Delilah before spinning her around elighting a happy scream form the three year old. Kelsey pulled Delilah to her hip before walking towards us.

I smiled at how close we'd gotten to Kelsey over the years. When we were in high school we weren't very close because I didn't have many friends that were girls in the first place, and Kelsey was very popular. One night when Jerry was visiting for easter we'd both gotten up to get a glass of water around 3am and ended up sitting in the dim lighted kitchen with Jerry telling me how much he liked her. I'd never seen Jerry so serious about anything ever, so that's when I knew that Kelsey was the one for him and that we'd all have to except her into our lives either way.

"We're going to get the picnic started y'all coming?" She asked smiling. All three of us nodded and Grace dashed inside to grab the basket of food and drinks while I helped Julie stand.

We headed over to the willow tree at the corner of our large backyard and helped Julie sit on a lawn chair before took a seat on the blanket. Grace exited the house and started walking towards us along with the boys coming after her.

Jack placed Abigail on the ground before sitting beside me, pulling me to his lap and kissing me on the neck. I turned and smiled at him before giving him a peck on the nose and turning back to helping serve the food.

Once everyone finished eating we sat back and simply talked. The children ran back to their games while all eight of us sat and simply reminisced about sweet memories and funny stories.

We were all laughing at Kelsey's most recent story of Jerry almost falling off the balcony at the hotel in Paris while trying to scare a pigeon away.

I looked around at the people around me. Each and everyone one of them mean something to me and hold a special place in my heart. I don't know where or who I'd be without them and I was truly the luckiest girl in the world. They were more of a family to me than my own parents ever were.

The laughter suddenly stopped and everyone stared at me. "Kim are you alright honey?" asked Jack while rubbing my leg. I only then realized that I was tearing up. "I-I was just thinking about all of us, the memories the times we spent together, everything and I just love you guys so much. I don't know who I'd be without you and I just-" I didn't even have to finish my sentence because I was almost immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug by all. Even Julie had managed to get up to join the embrace.

This might not be considered a 'perfect' life for some, but life with my friends is exactly what I've wanted.

**Thankyou so much for your kind and motivating words. **

**You all have encouraged me so much that I will for sure continue writing!**

**I've already written the first chapter to my new fanfic which is another KICK fic, I'm not sure if I'll continue with that plot. If people don't enjoy it I'll write a new story. **

**I decided I'd do the LEOLIVIA fic later on because I need to do some research on both Olivia and Leo.**

**I truly hope you continue to read my fanfics and I may or may not rewrite this epilogue because I'm not very happy with it!**

**REVIEW one last time?(: I'd love to hear your opinion on this story and maybe spare some time to check out my latest story?**

**THANKYOU FOR SUPPORTING ME x**


	27. IMPORTANT NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: LEOLIVIA FIC & THANK YOU!  
**

**Sorry for this authors note! I hate getting notifications for things like this!**

**I'd just like to let y'all know that I've started my LEOLIVIA fic, because a lot of reviewers wanted me to.**

**I'm not proud of the first chapter, but I promise it'll get better as I build on to the story. **

**If you'd like to check it out please do! :)**

**I'd also like to add that leaving this story was extremely hard, I love every one of your reviews and cried reading some. You're all too kind to me and I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the amazing support! **

**I will be writing another FF of the Kickin' It cast in the future, because I quite enjoy that style!**

**THANKYOU ONCE AGAIN!**


	28. SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE

**Sorry for the Author's Note! **

**So a lot of stuff has been going on in my life right now, and I started writing a real book! (cue success music)**

**The sad news is that I frankly just don't find time for Fanfiction anymore…I'm thinking of dropping it and not writing any longer on here.**

**I haven't made my decision yet but please PM or review telling me what you think I should do?**

**Once again, sorry for letting y'all down and please express your thought freely! I won't be upset with any hate and such because I know I've been horrible and haven't written in ages…**

**Just leave your opinion in a review! (or PM me, either works)**

**Thanks! **


End file.
